Wrong Feeling
by Rakime-vh
Summary: Goku quiere algo que va más allá de un simple amistad. ¿Cómo manejará Vegeta esta situación? ... CAPITULO 11
1. Capitulo 1

**Wrong Feeling  
By Rakime  
  
Capítulo 1**

****   
  
Nota: Lo que esta en cursiva esta relatado por Goku

* * *

_Me encuentro sentado debajo de un frondoso árbol, aventando pequeñas piedritas a las cristalinas aguas del lago que se encuentra frente a mí. Ya han pasado más de dos meses desde que la amenaza de Boo termino, y la Tierra puede vivir nuevamente en paz. Gracias al Supremo Kaiohsama pude regresar a la vida, y por fin, después de tantos años, puedo estar de nuevo con mi familia. Otra vez puedo comer la deliciosa comida que Milk me prepara con tanto cariño, y puedo pasarme casi todo el día jugando y divirtiéndome con mis queridos hijos. Por todas estas cosas debería estar inmensamente feliz, ya que me han permitido recuperar algo que había perdido hace siete años, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo estoy, hay algo que no me lo permite...  
  
Desde hace poco tiempo hay algo que me tiene muy confundido he intrigado; cuando estoy con Vegeta me pongo muy nervioso, empiezo a sudar a chorros, siento como mi corazón empieza a latir cada vez más rápido, y si lo llego a mirar a los ojos, me pongo totalmente rojo, es algo muy raro. Después de la batalla que tuvimos contra Majin Boo, su manera de tratar conmigo ha cambiado mucho, es más amable, e incluso, él es el que últimamente me pide que entrenemos, y yo acepto gustosamente, siempre ha sido un buen oponente de pelea. Pero cuando ya estoy enfrente de él, listos para empezar a pelear, me quedo completamente inmóvil, simplemente no puedo moverme, me quedo embobado mirando detenidamente su cuerpo, sus músculos tan bien desarrollados, aquel gran "músculo" que le sobresale entre sus piernas, las facciones de su cara, que a pesar de ser muy finas, demuestran dureza; esos ojos azabaches que pueden intimidar a cualquiera, pero a la vez pueden hacerte sentir algo de ternura; y esos cabellos de punta, como llamas de fuego, que a simple vista se ven tan firmes, pero que al contacto son tan suaves. Esto enoja muchísimo a Vegeta, me reprocha que para que acepte entrenar con él si ni siquiera me muevo, y para obligarme a hacerlo, él me empieza a golpear sin piedad alguna, pero yo no hago nada, soy incapaz de hacerle ni un ligero raspón, no quiero dañar tu perfecto cuerpo, pero al parecer tú no lo ves de esa manera, al contrario, crees que me burlo de ti.  
  
No se que es lo que me esta pasando, siento lo mismo que cuando estaba con Milk recién me había casado con ella, no se mucho de estas cosas, pero con esto puedo deducir que me estoy enamorando de Vegeta...  
  
¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?!, hasta yo se que esto esta mal, que pensarían de mi, mis hijos y mi esposa si me oyeran diciendo esto. Tal vez solo estoy confundido, tal vez solo lo quiero como un buen amigo y no como lo que estoy pensando. Quizás si lo dejo de ver por un buen tiempo todo se aclarara en mi mente y dejare de sentir este extraño y erróneo sentimiento por él. Si, eso es!, evitare verlo, y así todo esto pasara...__   
  
_  
- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_Esto no puede ser, si que tengo mala suerte. Esta mañana Bulma nos ha hablado para que asistiéramos a una pequeña reunión que haría en su casa, y aunque le suplique a Milk de que me dejara faltar, no acepto y ahora me veo forzado a ir. Cuando ya todos estuvimos listos y arreglados, me tomaron de los brazos y me teletransporté a la Corporación Cápsula, la casa de Bulma. Todos entraron, excepto yo, que me quede afuera en el gran jardín, lo menos que quiero es toparme con Vegeta, ya que si lo hago, de seguro me pedirá que entremos, y me había prometido a mi mismo no verlo por algún tiempo.  
  
Pasó un rato, nadie ha llegado más que nosotros, creo que nos venimos muy temprano. De pronto siento un ki muy familiar, un ki que esta deseando que no se acercara a mí. Volteé, y ahí estaba él, vestido con su acostumbrado traje azul de entrenamiento, aquella vestidura tan ajustada que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo.  
  
"Kakarotto" – saludo fríamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos  
  
"Ah!... ho... hola Vegeta" – le respondo el saludo nerviosamente  
  
"Anda, vamos a entrenar un rato, todavía falta algo para que la estúpida  
reunión de Bulma empiece"  
  
"No Vegeta, hoy no"  
  
"Por qué no?"  
  
"Simplemente no tengo ganas, mejor otro día, si?"  
  
"Cómo que no tienes ganas?!! Eres un saiyajin Kakarotto!!, y nosotros los saiyajins siempre tenemos ganas de entrenar!! Ya me canse de que actúes de esa manera, siempre....!"  
  
Mientras Vegeta me regañaba, yo me desconecté por completo, y me quede totalmente embobado mirando su cara, adoro cuando pone esa expresión de enfado, cuando frunce aun más su ceño y me ve con esa mirada fulminante, y que decir de esa pequeña vena que poco a poco va sobresaliendo de su frente...  
  
"Kakarotto?... Kakarotto?!!! Me estas escuchando?!"! – pregunto aun más enfadado ya que se dio cuenta que no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que me estaba diciendo – "oye! Que tanto me miras, eh?... que acaso tengo monos en la cara o que!!!?"  
  
"No, nada... no es nada"  
  
"Humpt ¬.¬.... bueno, anda, vamos a entrenar que se nos acaba el tiempo."  
  
"Ya te dije que no tengo ganas Vegeta"  
  
"Y yo te dije que si!"  
  
"Pero Vegeta"  
  
"Pero nada!!!"  
  
Dicho esto, me agarro del cuello de la chaqueta y prácticamente me arrastro hasta su cámara de gravedad. Ya dentro, me quede de pie en un extremo, mientras él se acercaba al control principal que se encontraba en el centro para aumentar algo la gravedad. Ya aumentada considerablemente, Vegeta se coloco en posición de pelea y me dijo...  
  
"Vamos a empezar ya! Así que prepárate!"  
  
Y terminando de decir eso, expulsó gran parte de su ki de un solo golpe y enseguida se lanzó contra mí. Me propina varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, fuertes golpes, pero aun así yo no soy capaz de contraatacarlo, mi cuerpo y mi mente me indican que debo defenderme, pero mi corazón me indica lo contrario, y yo siempre he hecho lo que mi corazón me dice...  
  
"Maltita sea Kakarotto, no empieces a burlarte de mi como siempre lo haces!!!"  
  
"No me estoy burlando de ti Vegeta, nunca lo hago"  
  
"Claro que si!! Si no peleas me das a entender que no vale la pena gastar tus energías conmigo!"  
  
"No, te aseguro que no es eso Vegeta"  
  
"Entonces pelea de una buena vez!! Porque te juro que esta vez no me detendré!!!"  
  
Jejeje, creo que esta vez si hablaba muy enserio, esta vez no se detuvo como siempre lo hacía, me encuentro contra la pared, recibiendo varios golpees de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero no importa cuanto me pegues, yo no soy capaz de regresarte los golpes. De pronto veo su puño acercarse rápidamente a mi cara, y creo que me golpeó, porque de pronto todo se obscureció...__   
  
_  
- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_"Kakarotto?.... Kakarotto?" – oigo una voz que me habla a lo lejos, mientras alguien me zangolotea no muy agradablemente – "Kakarotto, estas bien?.... Oh coño, despierta de una vez por todas!!!"  
  
"Hummm... ah! Auch!! Me duele mucho mi cabeza... que pasó? "  
  
"Ja! Me alegro de que te duela! ¬¬... te desmayaste y te traje a la habitación para evitar que Bulma se enterara y que me de uno de sus sermones ¬¬"  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"Bueno, sigue acostado para que se te baje el dolor de cabeza y así seguir evitando que Bulma se de cuenta ¬.¬, mientras yo tomo una ducha para quitarme el polvo del grandioso entrenamiento que acabamos de tener ¬o¬."  
  
"Ejem.... Ok"  
  
Él se metió al baño, y yo me quede acostado sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos, en verdad me dolía mucho la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, creo que esta vez si se paso. Transcurrió el tiempo, oí cuando Vegeta abría la puerta del baño, pero yo seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sentí cuando se sentó sobre la cama, y abrí un ojo solo para echar un vistazo de que estaba haciendo. Estaba secando su alborotado cabello con una toalla, mientras otra se encontraba sujetada en su cintura; aun seguía mojado del cuerpo, se ve tan bien, no puede dejar de mirarlo ni evitar sonrojarme, mi corazón cada vez va latiendo mas rápido. Se levantó de la cama y abro tremendos ojos al ver que se quita la toalla de la cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces volteo a ver su entrepierna, en verdad que lo tiene grande, como me gustaría tomarlo en mis manos; me pongo completamente rojo, yo mismo me avergüenzo de todo esto que estoy pensando!...  
  
"Malditasea Kakarotto!!! Pensé que estabas dormido!!"! – dijo mientras me aventaba una almohada a la cara y jalaba rápidamente la sábana para taparse – "que tanto me veías, eh?! Se te perdió algo aquí abajo o que!!" - me preguntó evidentemente molesto ya que se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de observarlo  
  
"Nada, nada, te juro que nada Vegeta – le dije muy nervioso, demasiado"  
  
"Cómo que nada?! Te estaba viendo!... mira, lárgate de aquí!!!!" – dijo mientras me jalaba bruscamente del brazo obligándome a levantarme de la cama, y me empujo hacia la puerta – "salte!!!"  
  
"Pero Vegeta, me sigue doliendo la cabeza" – le comentó para tratar de cambiar el tema  
  
"Me importa un bledo!! Solo lárgate de aquí para poder vestirme!!"  
  
"No, Vegeta, espera, déjame" – y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar me cerro la puerta en la cara – "... explicarte --..."  
  
¡Ay no!, que vergüenza siento, no me puedo ni mover, mi cara esta completamente roja, quiero que la tierra me trague, quiero desaparecer, salir corriendo de aquí, pero no puedo...  
  
"Todavía sigues aquí" – me preguntó mientras salía de la habitación  
  
"..." - no pude ni contestarle, solo lo mire tímidamente  
  
"Hummm ¬¬... venga! Larguémonos de aquí sino Bulma se va a enojar."  
  
Fuimos hacia la planta baja, ya todos habían llegado y comenzaban a comer. Aun seguía muy sonrojado, por más que trataba de distraerme y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, no podía. Krillin platicaba conmigo, como lo hace cada reunión ya que últimamente no nos vemos muy seguido, pero aun así no puedo olvidar eso. Lo veo a él, comiendo solitariamente, como me gustaría ir y hacerle compañía, pero no debo. Pasaba el tiempo, todos se encontraban platicando, riéndose o bailando, en verdad se la estaban pasando muy bien, no como yo, que aun no puedo deshacerme de la vergüenza que siento. A donde quiera que iba Vegeta, yo lo seguía con la mirada, me fascina verlo. De un momento a otro, él dirigió su mirada a mi repentinamente, esa mirada que intimida demasiado, a la mejor se había dado cuenta de que no dejaba de observarlo, ya que su expresión me daba entender algo así como "deja de verme malditasea!!".  
  
Salí lentamente hacia el jardín, y me senté sobre la rama de un gran árbol, siendo tapado por las hojas de este mismo, y desaparecí mi ki para que nadie me encuentro, ahora lo único que quiero es estar solo, a sido un día pésimo para mi.  
  
Estoy peor que antes, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ni un mísero minuto, me siento tan mal...  
  
No había pasado mucho para que, de pronto, oyera a alguien venir hacia donde estoy, él otra vez, ¿Qué no podré librarme de verlo?. Se sentó sobre el fresco pasto y se recargo en el árbol en el que me encuentro. Mira tranquilamente el rojizo cielo, ya esta empezando a anochecer, su mirada se vuelve tan pacífica, me encanta... Un viento fresco sopló, jugando con nuestros cabellos, y moviendo las hojas del árbol, cayendo una de ellas debajo de mi nariz, la cual me hizo estornudar...  
  
"Pero que demonios..!!!"! – dijo muy molesto mientras levitaba hacia mi - que coño haces aquí Kakarotto!!!  
  
"Yo... yo..."  
  
"Grrr, bájate de aquí!!" – jalándome de manera brusca de la chaqueta y tirándome de sentón al suelo  
  
"Aunch!"  
  
"Que te traes Kakarotto!!!?"  
  
"De que?" – me hago el desentendido  
  
"Maldición! Tu sabes muy bien de que!!... cuando entrenamos tu ni siquiera te mueves, solo te me quedas viendo como idiota!; no me miras a la cara, y cuando lo haces te sonrojas!!, y si te hablo te pones nervioso!; hace rato no dejabas de verme la entrepierna, crees que no me di cuenta?!! Y no has dejado de mirarme en todo el maldito rato!... Que te propones hacer!!? O que, acaso te enamoraste de mi?"– dijo esto ultimo de una manera muy sarcástica y burlona...  
  
"... Si Vegeta U.U..."  
  
"Si qué?!!!!!"  
  
"... si... si me enamore de ti --..." - no pude esperar más, tenía que decírselo...  
  
"QUÉ!!!!!? OO... estas bromeando, verdad?"  
  
"No... pero no te pongas así... de... déjame explicarte" – mientras me pongo de pie –"bueno.. no, no puedo explicártelo, ni yo se como paso esto, fue de un día para otro, se que esto esta mal, realmente mal, pero por más que traté de evitarlo no pude... Te amo Vegeta, solo te puedo decir eso... te amo... y... y será mejor que me vay"a – y terminando de decir esto, salí rápidamente volando de ahí...__   
  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"Oye, por qué se fue Goku?... Ahora que le hiciste ¬¬?" – pregunto Bulma mientras se acercaba a Vegeta  
  
"Qué? ... yo no le hice nada" – respondió secamente – "... solo espero que no haga ninguna idiotez... "  
  
"Por qué dices eso?" – preguntó confundida  
  
"No, por nada...." – y su vista se perdió en el cielo, en la dirección a la que se había ido Goku...

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí esta el comienzo de un fic yaoi más, jejejeje, espero que sea de su agrado. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Wrong Feeling**

By Rakime

Capítulo 2

* * *

Días depués...

"Ay Bulma, ya no se que hacer" – dijo Milk, mortificación en sus palabras, mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre una mesita que se encontraba frente a ella – "desde hace más de una semana noto a Goku muy triste, muy deprimido, y eso si que es muy raro, digo, tu sabes como es él, siempre se encuentra feliz, siempre esta riendo"

"Si, lo se… pero… ¿por qué dices que esta triste?"

"Bueno… no come como acostumbra, con su gran apetito de un genuino saiyajin, ni aunque sea su comida favorita; esta muy callado, a duras penas y menciona alguna palabra en el día; ya no entrena, ni con Goten ni con Gohan, y pues eso le fascinaba; y según Gohan, todas las tardes se va a una colina no muy cerca de la casa a llorar… ya me desespero esto, quiero saber que es lo que le esta pasando, pero cuando le llego a preguntar que es lo que tiene, me dice que no es nada…" - dijo con evidente tristeza reflejada tanto en su mirada como en su expresión facial.

"Si que esta muy raro, para que Goku se comporte de esa manera debe ser algo muy serio"

"Lo se"

"¿Qué podrá ser?…" - se pregunto así misma mientras ponía una expresión pensativa – "… hum…oye, ¿y desde cuando empezó a comportarse así?"

"No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que fue desde la última reunión que hiciste… ¿recuerdas? cuando se fue de repente sin avisar; cuando regresamos a casa, lo regañé por eso, y en lugar de tratar de explicar que había pasado, en lugar de defenderse como siempre lo hace, solo se disculpo y se fue a nuestra habitación. Eso si que fue muy raro, pero en ese momento no le preste mucha atención"

"Ah si, recuerdo ese día… "¿tendrá algo que ver Vegeta en esto?... si mal no recuerdo él estaba con Goku antes de que este se fuera…"

'Maldición, entonces lo que me dijo si era verdad' – pensó Vegeta, algo enojado pero a la vez preocupado, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación entre Milk y su mujer detrás de la puerta – 'pero ahora verás Kakarotto, no quiero que me causes problemas por tus estupideces' – declaró mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta

"Oye Vegeta, ¿a dónde vas?" – preguntó Bulma

"Ahora regreso"

"Pero dime a donde vas" – ordenó inmediatamente

"No te incumbe"

"Humm …. Oye, ¡espera!, necesito hacerte una pregunta… tu estabas con Goku el día de la reunión, ¿no?. ¿Sabes por qué se fue de repente?"

"Adiós" – y salió levitando

"¡¡Vegeta!!.. ¡¡Vegeta!!.... ash, ¿por qué siempre es así?"

En el aire…

"Maldición, ¿qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer?, han pasado muchas cosas desde que vine por primera vez a la Tierra, desde que conoc por primera vez a Kakarotto, y pues… de cierta manera lo he llegado a apreciar, pero de ninguna manera como él lo hace, solo lo aprecio como un compañero de entrenamiento, ya que después de tantos años de conocerlo, es imposible evitarlo, aunque aun sigo odiando su estúpida forma de ser y comportarse… me gustaría darle una paliza por esto, porque de seguro me meterá en problemas a mi, pero no puedo, no sería correcto, a lo que me dijo él, no tiene la culpa… no se que hacer o que decirle… por lo pronto iré a ver que demonios, tiene exactamente …." – y dicho esto, aceleró el vuelo

En alguna parte de la montaña Paoz…

"Vegeta… hace más de una semana que no te veo… y me encuentro muy triste por eso… me gustaría saber que piensas de todo esto… que piensas de mí… me gustaría ir a preguntártelo, pero no tengo cara para hacerlo… sigo sin comprender como fue que paso esto… ¡¡¿por qué yo?!!... ¡¡¿cuando fue que me convertí en un tonto gay?!!" – se preguntaba en voz alta con gran rabia mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus azabaches ojos – "y lo que más me duele es que tú nunca me querrás como yo te quiero…"

"Tienes mucha razón Kakarotto" – mencionó fríamente en tanto descendía a un par de metros detrás él – "no lo hago y nunca lo har

"Vegeta… - inmensa felicidad en la pronunciación de ese nombre. Enseguida volteo a verlo, con sus ojos aun llenos de lágrimas, e inmediatamente sus mejillas se enrojecieron - "… ¿que haces aquí? "

"Quiero que me digas honestamente si en verdad estas enamorado de mi"

"… si …" – confesó una vez más, tristemente

"¿Por qué, eh?... que… que yo supiera tu no eras homosexual"

"Yo tampoco lo sabía, digo, me case con Milk, y en verdad la quería... y la sigo queriendo, pero ya no como antes"

"Entonces, ¿qué demonios fue lo que te pasó? "

"… no lo se… a ti…. ¿a ti no te gusto, verdad? " – preguntó con gran miedo y vergüenza

"Por supuesto que no"

Hubo un gran silencio después de esa respuesta, Goku sintió un gran dolor por dentro, como si algo se hubiese roto; más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, no sabía porque le había hecho esa pregunta si de antemano sabía la respuesta, una respuesta que le dolía mucho, y más si la escuchaba salir de sus labios, de los labios de Vegeta. Mientras tanto, este último volteo a verlo, en todo el rato no le había hecho ni una sola vez, solo había mirado hacía el vacío. Sintió feo el verlo así, él era la causa de su dolor, más el no era el responsable de serlo. Se sentó junto a él, no muy cerca...

"No llores… un saiyajin nunca debe llorar" – le dijo indiferentemente

"Como me pides eso Vegeta, ¿qué no entiendes que me siento muy mal por esto?… tu no tienes ni la mínima idea de cómo me siento… amo a una persona de mi mismo sexo y ella no, ya que esto no esta bien… imagínate si Milk o mis hijos se enteran de esto, que vergüenza… me siento tan mal y ni siquiera lo puedo describir, verdaderamente no se que hacer, estoy totalmente desesperado… ya ni siquiera seré capaz de hablarte o mirarte, y tu menos sabiendo que soy un estúpido gay enamorado de ti… no se porque te lo dije, sino lo hubiera hecho nos seguiríamos tratando como antes, al menos así hubiera sido más feliz que ahora…" - y terminando de decir esto, se tiro completamente al llanto

"…. Kakarotto…"

"Mejor vete Vegeta… quiero estar solo"

"Me voy cuando yo quiera"

"Por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor… ¿o es que te agrada verme sufrir? "

"No"

"Entonces vete"

"Mírame a la cara"

"… ¿qué?... no quiero… no… no puedo"

"¡¡Mírame a la cara!! "

"…no…"

"¡¡Que me mires a la cara malditasea!! " – ordenó imponentemente, por lo que Goku giró su cabeza lentamente para verlo, y casi enseguida recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla – "¡¡Deja ya de una maldita vez de llorar!!... "

"… Vegeta…" - mencionó casi en un suspiro, poniendo sobre su mejilla una mano

"… ¡¡déjate de cursilerías!! ¡¡No te atrevas a seguir derramando ninguna lágrima más!! No puedo creer como estas actuando, ¡¡se te ha presentado un pequeño problema y te echas a llorar!! Cuantos problemas más grandes te has enfrentado, ¿¿eh?? " – ante el silencio de Goku prosiguió – "¡¡A muchos!! ¡¡¿Y ahora con esta pequeñez te derrumbas?!! ¡Me das pena! "

"¿Pequeño…?"

"¡¡SI!! "

¿… pequeño?... – dijo en voz baja mientras se notaba como su estado de humor empezaba a cambiar drásticamente – "¿cómo puedes decir eso Vegeta? " – le preguntó muy enojado mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba a este de la playera – "¡¿cómo puedes decirme eso si ni siquiera sabes como se siente?!... sabes, por más que te quiera, siempre voy a odiar tu maldito corazón sin sentimientos y tu indiferencia por los problemas de los demás… ¡¡y ahora hazme el favor de largarte!! – exigió sin titubeos, lanzando al saiyajin que mantenía sujetado unos cuantos metros lejos de él

El saiya de pelos de punta solo se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, por más años que un saiyajin permaneciera en la Tierra, nunca, ¡nunca! debe llorar, por ninguna circunstancia, y más por algo tan pequeño. Esto si que lo hacía enfadar, no iba a permitir que un saiyajin tan fuerte, incluso mucho más que él, se comportara de esta manera tan degradante para su extinta raza.

"¡Si! ¡Yo no se como te sientes, pero lo único que se es que si estuviera en tus zapatos nunca me pondría a llorar como una mariquita!... Ah, perdón, se me olvido que eres un marica, lo siento en verdad" – decía todo esto en un tono sarcástico, con la intención de lastimarlo – "Y también ahora que se que eres un maldito homosexual, ya ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi, ¡sinceramente me das asco!... ¡¡pobre de tus hijos, que sentirían si se enteran que su padre es un estúpido desviado!!... "

Mientras Vegeta decía todo esto, Goku cada vez se iba enojando más y más, había pensado que él nunca sería capaz de decirle estas cosas, todas estas verdades tan dolorosas. Entre más hablaba, mas le hervía la sangre, y más expulsaba su ki; como había dicho, por más que lo quisiera, no soportaba su maldita forma de ser, su maldita costumbre de hacer sentir mal a los demás…

"… y tu esposa, ¡¡imagínate!!"

"¡¡¡Ya cállate!!! - le interrumpió bruscamente – "¡¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez!! " – y sin vacilar le propino un fuerte golpe en esta misma, mandándolo nuevamente al suelo

"¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Hasta que actúas como debe ser, marica!"

"¡¡¡Deja de decirme así!!! "

"¿Pero por qué Kakarotto? ¿Es que acaso no es lo que eres? " – nuevamente con ironía

"¡¡YA BASTA!! "

Ya no aguanto más, de una sola vez expulsó de golpe su ki y convertido en súper saiyajin se lanzó rápidamente hacia Vegeta, propinándole varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, fuertes golpes, que el agredido no pudo detenerlos, ya que lo había agarrado por sorpresa. Y así siguieron un buen rato, Goku desquitaba toda su tristeza, preocupación, desesperación y vergüenza golpeándolo, ya no le importaba nada, esta vez si lo había provocado mucho. Vegeta a duras penas podía esquivar unos cuantos golpes, después de todo tenía que aceptar que Goku era mucho más fuerte que él, y más si se encontraba enojado.

Minutos después Vegeta yacía tirado en el suelo tremendamente lastimado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no se quejaba, él sabía que la culpa de esto había sido suya. Goku se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, hincado y tratando de recuperar su respiración normal. Ya se sentía un poco mejor, había sacado todo eso que le molestaba por dentro, golpeando a Vegeta; pero enseguida empezó a sentirse muy mal consigo mismo, le dolía él no haber podido controlarse si ya conocía muy bien la manera de ser de su 'amigo'. Velozmente se acerco a él, mientras nuevamente empezaba a llorar al ver cuanto lo había lastimado…

"Vegeta… Vegeta, ¿estas bien? " – le preguntó abatidamente mientras trataba de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

"Déjame Kakarotto, no me toques, aléjate de mi" – mandó, levantándose lentamente, luchando por mantener el equilibrio

"Perdóname Vegeta, no quise lastimarte así… no quise hacerlo… en verdad no quise" – se excusó entre sollozos

"No digas eso… yo he tenido la culpa" – dijo en voz muy baja, tanto que Goku a duras penas podía escucharlo – "no debí decirte eso… la verdad… aunque me arrepienta de lo que te diré en unos minutos….me sentiría muy mal si estuviera en tu zapatos, se que tu no tienes la culpa, así que no debía enfadarme ni comportarme así contigo… lo… lo siento…. Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas…."

"… Vegeta…."

"No respondas, ni digas nada" – empezó a alzarse en el aire

"¡No!, espera, no te vayas por favor" – mientras lo agarraba de la mano, impidiéndole irse

"Déjame…. Necesito ir a curarme estas heridas"

"Pero…" – no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Vegeta se acerco a él y lo beso rápidamente en la mejilla

"Recuerda que mañana nos toca entrenar, espero que no faltes" – y dicho esto se alejo de ahí volando velozmente

Goku se quedo en un ligero estado de shock, agarrando cuidadosamente su mejilla. Sonrío felizmente, el fresco viento jugando son sus alborotados cabellos. Se sentó sobre una gran roca y su mirada se enfocó en el sol, el cual comenzaba a ocultarse por detrás de las montañas. ¿Por qué Vegeta lo había besado?... es que... ¿acaso él también lo quería?... no, eso no podía ser, era algo casi imposible ya que él mismo le había asegurado lo contrario, quizás solo haya sido un extraño gesto noble de su parte... o quizás no... pero nunca lo sabría, nunca tendría el valor de preguntárselo, preferiría quedarse con la duda, quedarse con un poco de esperanza, y, lo más importante, quedarse con el bello momento que había tenido y que aun estaba teniendo.

Por otro lado, el príncipe de los saiyajins se encontraba volando de regreso a lo podía llamar su hogar, con uno sola pregunta rondando por su cabeza, atormentándolo, ¿por qué demonios había besado a Goku?, ¿por qué había hecho ese acto tan estúpido, vergonzoso y degradante?... definitivamente no tenía ni una mínima idea... tal vez solo haya sido un impulso, su cerebro casi se lo ordenó de un momento a otro... pero, ¿por qué?... ¿es qué él también sentía algo por ese tonto saiya?... no, tampoco era... la única razón tolerable que tenía era porque le había querido demostrar que él lo aceptaba tal como es, aunque demostrara todo lo contrario, después de todo Goku había hecho lo mismo aún antes de conocerlo, aceptarlo y apreciarlo con todas sus virtudes y defectos, e incluso le había salvado la vida a pesar de que él lo había intentado matar. Sin darse cuenta Goku ya se había convertido en su amigo, con él cual entablaba una extraña amistad, y por muy duro que fuera su carácter, por mucho rencor que le guardaba por aún no poder derrotarlo, por muy en contra que fuera con sus ideologías, a un amigo siempre se le admiten y ayuda en sus problemas... ¿pero desde cuándo quería él demostrar que estaba algo agradecido con algo?, ¿desde cuándo admitía que Goku era ya un amigo suyo?... eso menos lo sabía... solo sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo que ya lo empezaba a poner nervioso.

**_Continuara...?_**

* * *

**__**

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capítulo después de un largo tiempo, bueno, ni tan largo XD... No estoy muy convencida con el final, creo que lo escribí sin mucha inspiración... aún no se si le haré continuación, tengo idea para hacerlo, pero aún no me decido. Espero que les agrade nn

**Elena:** Pues aquí ya tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste

**Basura de Maxwell:** Ya lo continue XD.... Dragon ball también es mi serie favorita, y tampoco la he visto ya, creo que como en México la repitieron mucho me aburrió un poquito, porque ya me la se de memoria todita, jaja, pero aun así los fics nunca me aburrirán.

**Camila: **Pues aquñi ya tienes un poquito más de lo que va a pasar, jeje.... gracias por el review

**Akire**** Rosales:** Vaya, ustedes si que me halagan, gracias, gracias y gracias nn... 'I whis I didnt love U but I wish U loved me' uh, que fic fue ese, jajaja, ya ni me acordaba de él, hace creo que un año que lo escribí, verdaderamente no sabía que haya gustado a los lectores (jajaja, creo que lo que mas gusto fueron la imágenes)… pues gracias por seguir leyendo mis loqueras nn, a ver si este fic también es de su agrado.

Y también gracias a todas aquellas personas que por alguna causa leyeron el fic y no pudieron dejar review nn


	3. Capitulo 3

**Wrong Feeling**

_By Rakime_

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Ya había pasado un día, un día entero, y aún podía percibir la calidez de sus labios sobre su mejilla, aún podía sentir su respiración sobre su cara, y, cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver el momento en el que él se acercaba para besarlo… ¡Por dios, que bien se había sentido! Hubiera dado todo por poder congelar el instante en el que los dos estuvieron tan unidos como nunca lo habían estado, pero era imposible. Y el solo hecho de saber que un milagro como ese no se repetiría nunca, le provocaba un agudo e inexplicable dolor en el pecho. 

- - - - -

_En la Corporación Cápsula…_

"¡Despiértate ya Vegeta! Aparte de que me urge hablar contigo, Goku no tarda en llegar" – anunció Bulma, zangoloteando al saiyajin del hombro.

"¡Déjame en paz mujer! Estoy cansado ¡Quiero descansar!" – contestó malhumoradamente, alejándose del alcance de la mujer y colocándose una almohada sobre la cabeza, si ya estaba de mal humor por la falta de reposo, el haber escuchado el nombre de Goku lo había puesto peor.

"Eso tú te lo buscaste. Mira que tener la grandiosa idea de entrenar toda la noche¡En verdad que los saiyajins son una raza muy loca!"

"¡Joder, te estoy diciendo que te calles!"

"¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera!" – una pequeña vena empezó a sobresalir de su frente – "¡Quédate ahí tumbado todo el tiempo que te apetezca! Me dará mucho gusto cuando Goku llegue y tenga que irse porque tú estás dormidote y no puedan entrenar. Faltaba más, hablarme así en mi propia casa, quién…" – y salió de la habitación, continuando con un sermón que ahora solo oiría ella.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y bostezó, tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Si de él dependiera, nunca más se levantaría de esa cama, prefería dormir, dormir para no pensar, no importando que tuviera que oír a esa terrícola sermoneándolo todas las mañanas, era preferible eso a recordar aquel incidente.

Después de que había regresado de con Goku y de que se había curado las heridas, se había metido a su cápsula de entrenamiento y se había puesto a entrenar hasta que su cuerpo le pidió a gritos que se detuviera, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, prácticamente se odiaba. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de besar a Kakarotto¿Es que tenía mierda en la cabeza o qué! De todas las mil maneras que existían para darle a entender que, a pesar de su repentino cambio de orientación sexual, no lo despreciaría, tuvo que escoger la más humillante e idiota que había. ¡Ahora posiblemente el estúpido aquel se estaría haciendo ideas erróneas¡Y lo peor de todo es que no podía enojarse con él puesto que él mismo había propiciado esta situación! Ahora tendría que pasar la vergüenza de explicarse y hacerle a entender a ese descerebrado que entre ellos nunca habría nada más que una extraña rivalidad.

No podía comprender como es que había sido tan idiota.

- - - - -

"Buenos días Bulma" – saludó alegremente el saiya de cabellos alborotados.

"Buenos días Goku, pareces muy contento el día que hoy, que gusto me da." – respondió Bulma, preguntándose mentalmente si Milk no había exagerado un poco en lo que le había contado acerca de la supuesta depresión de su marido.

"Eh, gracias, supongo… ¿Y Vegeta¿Está aquí?" – los iris de sus ojos no pudieron evitar saltar.

"Sí, sí está, pero sigue dormido. Estuve tratando de despertarlo, pero no me hizo caso" – su expresión se tornó malhumorada – "Ve a ver si tú puedes hacer que se despegue de la cama."

"Eh, no, mejor lo espero" – respondió con nerviosismo – "Puede enfadarse si entro a su habitación." - no pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó la última vez que entró ahí.

"Claro que no, además, también es mi habitación y yo te permito entrar. Anda, ve¿o es que quieres irte sin entrenar?" – habló con algo de ironía.

"¡No! Si quiero verlo… ¡digo¡sí quiero entrenar con él!" – se corrigió enseguida, sus mejillas adquiriendo un ligero tono rosáceo.

"Entonces ve y despiértalo"

"Es… está bien."

- - - - -

Subió lentamente las escaleras, nervioso, tenía miedo de encararse con Vegeta, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, y peor aún, no sabía si él iba a ser capaz de contener las ganas de correr hacia él y besarlo.

Entró con cuidado al oscuro cuarto. Titubeó, y después se adentró, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, abriendo la cortina, permitiendo que la luz se filtrara por los cristales, alumbrando el lugar. Ahí estaba, recostado sobre la cama, ligeramente cubierto por una delgada sábana. Se veía tan hermoso. Por un momento deseo guardar aquella imagen en su memoria para siempre, donde su usual expresión fría contrastaba con el relajamiento de su faz. Como hubiera querido despertarlo con un beso, pero no podía, no si quería seguir teniéndolo a su lado, no si quería seguir viviendo.

Lo llamó quedamente, su vergüenza le impedía hablar libremente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el príncipe murmurara algo ininteligible y se reacomodara sobre la cama. Se acercó, observándolo tiernamente. Podría quedarse así por años, mirándolo a sus anchas. Se acercó un poco más y, con temor, retiró unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro, deslizando ligeramente su mano sobre éste, apenas tocándolo. Era simplemente hermoso. Cuidadosamente lo despojó poco a poco de la sábana y lo observó un rato más. Que suerte que el saiya acostumbrara a dormir únicamente cubierto por un bóxer, así podría apreciarlo más. Pero no, no era suficiente, quería admirarlo todo, absolutamente todo, hasta la más profunda parte de su cuerpo. Temerosamente colocó un dedo entre su piel y la tela del bóxer, jalándola hacia abajo. Su corazón y su cuerpo se paralizaron cuando el hombre pareció reaccionar.

"Ahora no Bulma" – dijo, para después regresar a su estado de inconciencia.

Goku suspiró, aunque algo enfadado al oír ese nombre, y prosiguió.

Vegeta empezó a sentirse algo incómodo, enfadado porque aquella mujer se empeñaba en no dejarlo descansar. Pero bueno, que mejor que un polvo matutino para perder algo del mal humor. Abrió un ojo, su visión era borrosa, pero no se detuvo a esperar a que recuperara su nitidez, solo se inclinó para alcanzar el brazo de lo que pensó que era su mujer, y tiró de el, provocando que cayera sobre la cama, junto a él.

"Si tantas ganas tienes, está bien, pero ya luego me tendrás que recompensar por molestar tanto" – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, recuperando la claridad de su vista y enfocando… ¿LO?

Se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron tremendamente y sintió como su humor empeoraba a la velocidad de la luz.

"Eh… Hola Vegeta" – saludó Goku, nervioso a muerte.

"¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!" – Preguntó, fuego amenazando con salir de su boca – "¿Y QUE ESTABAS TRATANDO DE HACER!" - lo pateó, tirándolo de la cama - "¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIO PERMISO DE ENTRAR A MI HABITACIÓN, MALDITO DEPRAVADO¡CREÍ QUE HABÍA QUEDADO MUY CLARO QUE NO QUERÍA QUE ENTRARAS AQUÍ NUNCA MÁS!"

"Bul… Bul… Bulma" – tartamudeó, espantado – "Bulma me dijo… me dijo que viniera a despertarte"

"¡Ah, maldita terrícola¡Lo hizo a posta! – dijo más para si mismo.

"Lo… lo siento mucho Vegeta" – se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Lo sientes?... ¿Lo sientes!" – dijo histéricamente – "¡Y una mierda¡Estúpido pervertido¡Solo estás buscando la oportunidad para manosearme, así que no digas que lo sientes!"

"¡No es verdad!" – aseguró, pero no muy convincentemente.

"¡Que descaro, y todavía lo niegas!... ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE AHORA MISMO!"

"¡Lo siento, te juro que no volverá a pasar!" – trató de excusarse.

"¡QUE TE LARGUES MALDITASEA!" – Goku corrió hacia la puerta – "¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A VENIR!"

"Pero… pero"

"¡A LA MIERDA!" – Vegeta se puso de pie, empujó a Goku hacia fuera y cerró la puerta con un estruendoso golpe.

"Pero..."

¡Maldición! Ahora si que lo había arruinado todo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer semejante cosa¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que Vegeta no se daría cuenta¿Por qué no se había podido resistir!

"¿Pero que son esos gritos?" – preguntó Bulma, quien había corrido hacia la planta alta al escuchar a su pareja gritar de esa manera.

"Te dije… te dije que se iba a enojar" – dijo, fingiendo inocencia.

"Ay por dios, que maldito carácter tiene ese condenado mono."

"Creo… creo que mejor me voy, no creo que quiera entrenar conmigo después de esto."

"No, no te vayas" – lo detuvo – "Mejor vamos a la cocina y comamos algo. Hay que esperar un rato, verás como se tranquiliza"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Claro que si, anda, vamos."

¡Maldito, maldito, maldito¡Maldito Kakarotto¡Maldita terrícola¡Maldito todo el jodido mundo! No sabía qué pensar, qué hacer o qué decir. Solo sabía que quería matar a alguien para liberar todo su coraje y después desaparecer, desaparecer ya que la vergüenza era demasiado como para soportarla… desaparecer y no tener que quebrarse la cabeza pensando en como iba a manejar esta situación…

- - - - -

"No creo que baje, Bulma, estaba muy enojado. Además, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo." – Comentó Goku, preocupado – "Será mejor que me vaya."

"Está bien, yo hablaré con él más al rato."

"Nos vemos luego, gracias por la comida."

"No hay de qué. Cuídate Goku, y no te preocupes, ya se le pasará."

"Eso espero…"

Colocó dos de sus dedos sobre su frente, suspirando profundamente. Había esperado alrededor de dos horas, y aún así Vegeta nunca apreció. Incluso se le había ocurrido disminuir su ki para hacerle pensar que ya se había ido, pero no funcionó. Y en todo ese tiempo no dejó de reprocharse mentalmente el haber sido tan estúpido ¿cómo era posible que no haya podido contenerse si de antemano sabía las consecuencias que podían traer sus actos!... suspiró de nuevo, la verdad es que eso era algo imposible de hacer.

"Gracias por todo" – volvió a agradecer – "Nos ve…"

"¡Bulma!"– se oyó una voz desde el pasillo, interrumpiéndolo – "¡Bulma¿dónde estás¡Quiero hablar contigo!" – Vegeta entró en la sala de estar, vistiendo unos pans negros un poco holgados y una playera azul – "¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a Kakarotto que podía entrar a mi habitación! – demandó, mirándola despectivamente.

"¡Cómo que TU habitación!" – reclamó indignada – "Por si no lo sabías…"

"¡TÚ!" – interrumpió en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Goku – "¿Qué demonios haces aquí!" – se abalanzó sobre él, sujetándolo del cuello – "¡Te dije muy claramente que te largaras!"

"Lo… lo siento, pero es que… es que…" – titubeó mientras trataba de deshacerse del incómodo agarre de Vegeta.

"¡No sientes ni una mierda¡Quiero que te largues ahora mismo de aquí y no vueltas a poner un solo pie una milla alrededor de donde esté yo¿Entendiste! – advirtió, apretándole más el cuello.

"Pe…" – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al tener las cuerdas vocales obstruidas.

"¡Vegeta¡Déjalo ahora mismo" – exigió Bulma, acercándose y jalándolo del brazo, con la intención de hacer que soltara a Goku – "Deja de estar con tus niñerías y suéltalo ya"

"¡Tu no te metas, mujer!" – amenazó.

"¡Claro que me meto! Ya estoy harta de que trates al pobre de Goku de esta manera solo por tus estúpidas exageraciones."

"¿El pobre de Kakarotto¿Estúpidas exageraciones?" – ahora toda su atención estaba puesta en Bulma.

"¡Si!"

"¿Exagerado yo¿Te parece poco que Kakarotto haya tratado de…" – se detuvo súbitamente.

"¿Intentar qué?" – indagó Bulma, al ver que Vegeta se había quedado callado.

No podía hablar, definitivamente no podía. Y no por el hecho de que quisiera mantener en secreto la condición de Goku, sino porque, como él estaba involucrado de cierta manera, tal vez esto le traería problemas, sin contar el hecho de que le daba mucha vergüenza decirle lo que hasta ahora había pasado.

"Ya ves, no tienes nada que decir porque simplemente no hay ninguna razón para que lo trates así" – dijo, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del saiyajin – "Y no me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa de tener la razón. Y ahora hazme el favor de soltarlo"

Vaciló un poco, pero al final tuvo que hacerle caso a Bulma, sino, empeoraría más las cosas, y lo que menos quería ahora era que la mujer empezara con uno de sus interminables sermones. Goku, al verse libre, se alejó considerablemente de Vegeta, sobando ligeramente su cuello.

"Bien, así está mejor." – comentó la terrícola – "ahora déjense de tonterías los dos y váyanse a entrenar de una vez, que si no al rato vas a estar enojado porque Goku se fue sin entrenar contigo." – y sin ninguna intimidación empujó a los dos hacía la cámara de gravedad.

- - - - -

"Maldita Bulma" – murmuró el saiyajin de cabellos de punta para sí mismo, una vez que se vio encerrado en el cuarto de gravedad junto con Goku.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo la voluntad de aquella terrícola? Sinceramente no lo sabía. Y en verdad era algo indignante y humillante si se tomaba en cuenta que él era uno de los seres más poderosos del universo y ella una simple humana sin ningún poder especial. Claro, en otra ocasión y circunstancia no se hubiera dejado convencer tan fácil, pero está vez no tenía ninguna otra opción, era esto o tener que explicarse con ella, y eso no era nada concebible para él.

"Vegeta" – llamó vacilantemente Goku, sacando al príncipe de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra, estúpido insecto!" – bramó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Pero… pero ya te dije que lo siento" – se excusó una vez más, acercándose.

"¡No des ni un paso más y cierra ya tu maldita boca! Si estás en la misma habitación que yo es porque no quiero problemas con esa insoportable mujer. En cuanto sienta su presencia lejos de aquí¡te sacaré a patadas!" – informó, concentrándose para sentir el ki de Bulma.

"Déjame hablar Vegeta, te lo suplico."

"¡Que te calles!"

"¡Por favor!... en verdad siento lo que hice, te juro por kamisama que no volverá a pasar¡lo juro!" – explicó Goku, utilizando un tono de voz de arrepentimiento.

"¡Esa mierda ni tú te la crees!" – se recargó contra la pared, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!"

"¡Pues no te creo¡Y ya cállate, estoy harto de oír tu horrenda voz¡Nada más Bulma se aleje, quiero que te largues de esta casa y que no regreses nunca más!" – desprecio, desprecio era el único sentimiento que Goku podía sentir venir del príncipe – "¡Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar nada como lo de hoy, porque si te vuelves a acercar a mí, te voy a destrozar!" – arrugó aún más el entrecejo.

"No Vegeta, por favor" – suplicó de nuevo mientras se acercaba un poco más, agarrándose el pecho, arrugando su playera, ya que un extraño dolor proveniente de ahí empezaba a molestarlo.

"¡Te digo que no te acerques!"

"Esta bien, esta bien, ya no me muevo de aquí, pero por favor, escúchame. No me pidas eso, te lo ruego, no me pidas que me aleje de ti, no podría… no podría soportar vivir así… Te juro que no volveré a hacer una estupidez como esa, ya… ya me ha quedado muy claro que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti…" – dolía, dolía mucho decir eso – "… eso lo acepto, pero no puedo aceptar el vivir sin ni siquiera verte…" – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse sin que se diera cuenta – "… no me pidas eso…"

"¡Malditasea Kakarotto¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo¡Estas hablando como un completo marica!" – lo irrumpió.

"No me importa…"

"¡Pues a mí si! Yo no quiero tener a mi alrededor a un estúpido gay que solo está buscando la oportunidad para aprovecharse de la situación a como más le convenga"

"¡Pero te he jurado que no volverá a pasar!"

"¡Y yo te he dicho que no te creo¡Así que déjate de tanta idiotez y lárgate de una vez!"

"Vegeta, no, por favor" – una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos, apenas perceptible.

"¡LÁRGATE!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Dime, haré cualquier cosa, no importa que sea¡Todo menos eso!"

"¡Que te largues!" – volvió a exigir mientras algunas venas comenzaban a sobresalir en su amplia frente."

"Por favor" – siguió rogando, apretando más su pecho.

"¡Ah no¡Si se te ocurra ponerte a llorar!" – gritó al notar la expresión de Goku.

"Por favor"

"¡Que no!"

"Vegeta" – no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse sin control de sus azabaches ojos.

"¡Malditasea Kakarroto!"

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, lo suficiente como para dejar salir un poco de la rabia contenida dentro de si, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuartearla. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a hacer esa acción tan degradante delante de él? Le provocaba que le hirviera aún más la sangre. Quería golpearlo, apalearlo hasta dejarlo al lecho de la muerte solo para obligarlo a que dejara de hacer esas idioteces. Pero no podía, y más rabia le daba el no saber porqué… tal vez… sí, tal vez era porque le daba lastima… si, definitivamente eso era, le daba lástima. Llorando solo por el hecho de no querer alejarse de él, suplicando porque no le pidiera hacerlo, terriblemente patético…

Se mordió el labio inferior, una imperceptible línea de sangre apareció sobre éste, y empuñó fuertemente su manos, aplicando tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron de un blanco sumamente pálido, mientras se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse vuelto tan blando… estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de esto después…

"Para de llorar, estúpido insecto, si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo" – escupió Vegeta, con rabia.

"Pero…"

"¡Que dejes de llorar!...No" – dudó – "No te voy a pedir que te alejes" – murmuró quedamente – "¡Pero óyeme bien¡Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, te juro que por nada de este maldito universo vas a lograr que cambie de opinión¿Entendiste!" – Goku asintió con la cabeza.

Secó sus lágrimas. Su expresión cambió súbitamente, no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa apareciera sobre su faz al sentir como una inmensa alegría invadía velozmente de todo su ser.

"¡Gracias, Vegeta, gracias!" – agradeció, lanzándose rápidamente sobre el otro saiya, abrazándolo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo¡Apártate!" – exigió, empujando a Goku, tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Lo siento mucho Vegeta!"

"¡Te acabo de decir que si volvías a hacer algo así no me retractaría¡Así que ahora mismo te largas de aquí!"

"¡No, no¡Lo siento¡Fue por la emoción¡Fue por la emoción! En verdad no me di cuenta"

"¡Malditasea!" – se dijo para sí mismo – "Para la otra no…"

"¡No habrá otra¡Lo juro!" – lo interrumpió.

"Estúpido insecto" – gruñó Vegeta.

- - - - -

La gravedad aumentaba 500 veces. ¡Por Kamisama¡Eso si que ya era demasiado! Claro, para un ser capaz de convertirse en súper saiyajin nivel 3 no debería de ser la gran cosa, y no lo era, pero hacía ya bastante tiempo que no entrenaba de esta manera y simplemente le estaba costando algo de trabajo acostumbrarse.

Finalmente se colocó en posición de pelea, aunque con honestidad no deseaba hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción, si no lo hacía Vegeta se enojaría aún más y esta vez no creía ser capaz de poder tranquilizarlo. Pero lo peor de todo es que esta vez si tendría que pelear en serio, el príncipe lo había amenazado con echarlo de la casa sin vacilar si se daba cuenta de que no estaba ocupando toda su fuerza, y aunque quería que esto no pasara, tampoco quería ser el responsable de alguna posible herida que marcara de por su vida su grandioso cuerpo.

Un fuerte golpe en la quijada lo trajo de regreso a la realidad y lo hizo retroceder considerablemente mientras se quejaba imperceptiblemente. Cuando regresó la mirada hacia al frente, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al ver la lluvia de puños que se avecinaba sobre él. Cubrió su cara con ambos antebrazos, lo único que podía hacer era defenderse ya que lo había agarrado desprevenido y sería algo difícil poder contraatacar.

Astutamente se abalanzó hacia su lado izquierdo, provocando que el príncipe quedara frente a frente con la pared. Enojado, éste se dio la vuelta, solo para recibir un severo golpe en el estómago que lo hizo descender. Goku estuvo a punto de acercarse para disculparse, pero al ver la fulminante mirada que Vegeta le dirigió, se retractó.

"En una pelea, no te acercas a ver como se encuentra el enemigo cada vez que lo golpeas" – aseguró fríamente, Goku solo asintió.

Se incorporó, lanzándose sobre Goku sin pensarlo dos veces. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esa era la mejor forma de entrenar cuando se usaba la cámara de gravedad, la mejor manera de ejercitarse sin peder demasiada energía y la mejor forma de aumentar su velocidad. Hacia tiempo que no entrenaba de esta manera con alguien que en verdad valiera la pena. Porque tenía que admitirlo, Goku era un gran compañero de entrenamiento, y sería una verdadera lástima perderlo.

Un golpe provocó que cayera de bruces al suelo. Demonios, había olvidado cuanto dolían sus golpes. Cuando vio que el otro saiya se acercaba, acumuló velozmente energía en la palma de su mano, y se la lanzó.

Goku la recibió de lleno, por la cercanía que tenían no le dio tiempo de esquivarla, y se estrelló de lleno contra la pared, hundiéndola un poco, rebotando, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo, en el mismo sitio donde aún se encontraba Vegeta.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta en que lugar se hallaba, pero por más que su cerebro se lo ordenó, no se levantó, solo se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Estaba tan cerca de él, tan cerca que podría…

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. No, podía hacer eso, si lo hacía, arruinaría todo y ya no tendría solución. Si lo hacía, Vegeta se enfadaría de por vida con él y no podría soportarlo. No, no lo haría, no importaba cuando deseaba hacerlo. No lo haría, ya estaba decidido. Pero… si ya lo había decidido¿por qué demonios su cabeza no se detenía y seguía descendiendo lentamente hacia él?

Vegeta lo vio venir, lo presintió desde que Goku había caído sobre él, y aunque pensó en patearlo en cuanto lo tuvo encima, no lo hizo, por alguna razón no podía mover su cuerpo, se había quedado paralizado. Se horrorizó tremendamente al ver como la cara de Goku se acercaba indudablemente hacia la suya, y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando sintió unos intrusos labios sobre los suyos.

Delicioso. Simplemente delicioso. No podía describir la maravillosa sensación que sentía al estar besando los labios del príncipe. Algo indescriptible, algo celestial, algo excitante. Pero algo tan perfecto como eso no podía durar para siempre, y la conexión entre sus labios tuvo que romperse. Se separó con lentitud, abriendo sus ojos temerosamente, no queriendo encontrase con la furiosa mirada que seguramente Vegeta le estaba dirigiendo.

Quedó hincado, y después de vacilar un poco, su vista finalmente se enfocó en Vegeta. Se asombró, aunque éste lo miraba con horror, no podía detectar ni una pizca de enfado. Le sonrió estúpidamente, obviamente el nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo.

"Creo… creo que por hoy ya se acabó el entrenamiento" – dijo titubeantemente, antes de colocar dos dedos sobre su frente, y desaparecer de ahí, dejando a un Vegeta tirado sobre el suelo, todavía paralizado.

_**Continuará… ****

* * *

**_

Después de mucho tiempo, me decidí a darle continuación a este fanfic. Espero tener el suficiente tiempo para seguirlo sin que pasen años entre cada capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, a los cuales respondería gustosamente si el tiempo me lo permitiera. Gomen.

Y una vez más disculpe si se me escaparon algunas faltas de ortografía que asustaran a sus ojos.

¿Qué les pareció¿Voy por buen camino o mejor aquí le paro?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Wrong Feeling**

By Rakime

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Un pésimo humor, una asfixiante sensación de humillación y vergüenza, una desesperante impotencia y un deseo de destruir todo el maldito universo. Esos sentimientos los había tenido bastantes veces en lo que llevaba viviendo, y había aprendido a sobrellevarlos, pero cuando se juntaban, simplemente era imposible ignorarlos o soportarlos.

Dejó que sus brazos, apoyados contra la pared, soportaran el peso de su cuerpo, y suspiró, el agua fría que caía de la regadera era un muy buen relajante muscular, pero, en esta ocasión, no le era suficiente, sencillamente su cuerpo estaba tremendamente exhausto.

Volvió a suspirar. ¡Que maldita tortura había sido vivir toda la semana! No había podido estar tranquilo ni un solo minuto; los recuerdos, los remordimientos y los reproches internos lo habían estado molestando en lo que parecían días eternos, a tal grado de que estaba pensando muy seriamente en decapitarse para ver si así podía estar en paz.

Cerró los ojos, a ver si de esta manera podía disfrutar mejor la relajante sensación del agua fresca recorriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta del gran error que fue hacer esto, ya que, instantáneamente, aparecieron en su mente aquellas horrorosas imágenes, aquellas que le daban vida al recuerdo del momento en que Goku se acercó para…

Golpeó ligeramente la pared y, una vez que había dicho todas las groserías existentes, empezó a inventar algunas más. Ya se estaba dando por vencido, tendría que resignarse, definitivamente nunca lo superaría, nunca se perdonaría el hecho de haberse quedado inmóvil como un idiota mientras Goku aprovechaba la oportunidad para invadir su espacio personal de aquella manera tan grotesca.

Había tallado sus labios hasta que la sangre amenazó con brotar si seguía frotando de aquella forma, pero aún así no pudo deshacerse de la repugnante sensación y sabor que ese despreciable saiyajin había dejado sobre ellos. Su única escapatoria había sido, como siempre, entrenar. Entrenar hasta ser incapaz de mantenerse de pie, entrenar arduamente para no darle la oportunidad a su mente de pensar, entrenar día y noche para no tener que hablar con nadie, para no tener que ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio reflejo.

Cerró el grifo del agua, y después de mantenerse unos minutos inmóvil, salió de la ducha. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y con otra empezó a secar sus alborotados y azabaches cabellos, que, a causa de la humedad, algunos caían rebeldemente sobre su frente. Al dirigirse hacia la puerta, no pudo evitar pasar frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se hallaba reposando sobre la pared. Se detuvo ahí. Se miró fijamente. El odio que hace unos días tenía hacia su propio ser, se había acrecentado de una manera espectacular. Frunció su ceño, y lanzó un puñetazo directo hacia el cristal, haciéndolo añicos. Ni siquiera aguantaba verse a sí mismo, no soportaba ver aquella imagen que reflejaba a un saiyajin tan ablandado por la vida terrícola que no podía si quiera mantener una decisión. Maldito el segundo en que su mente se retractó y no mandó a Goku a la mierda.

Salió del cuarto de baño, y una vez seco, se vistió con la primera prenda que encontró en el guardarropa. Sin titubear se dejó caer sobre la cama y se escondió debajo de las sábanas, ahora todo lo que necesitaba, y quería, era descansar, solo esperaba que aquellos malditos sueños no volvieran aparecer mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

- - - - -

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchas más de lo que le era usual. Ahora que ella sola se hacía cargo de la empresa de su padre, los problemas a los que les debía de dar solución eran más difíciles; el tener a un hijo, que estaba en los inicios de la pubertad, al cual tenía que estarle siguiendo los pasos para evitar que se metiera en problemas, no era la mejor actividad que tenía en mente para hacer en su tiempo libre; los constantes lamentos de Milk acerca del raro comportamiento de su marido no era la platica amistosa que ella deseaba en esos momentos; y, por si fuera poco, el horrible humor de su pareja, el cual había estado empeorando día con día, no le dejaba tener el postre nocturno que tanto ansiaba.

Estaba enojada, siempre que Vegeta se ponía de mal humor, se lo infectaba a ella también. Pero esta vez, a pesar de que se encontraba molesta más de lo normal, no podía dejar de estar sumamente preocupada. Presentía que algo andaba muy mal. Sabía de antemano que el príncipe no era la persona con el carácter más hermoso en toda la Tierra, pero nunca había llegado a tal grado.

Su entrenamiento, ese maldito entrenamiento lo había estado consumiendo considerablemente de una semana para acá. Se veía sumamente cansado y debilitado, y el hecho de que a duras penas comía y dormía no ayudaba mucho.

Se estaba muriendo de la mortificación por él, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, si ese estúpido mono se empeñaba en sacarla de sus asuntos, no podría hacer nada más que esperar con los brazos cruzados hasta que la situación mejorara por si sola. Bueno, era eso o dar sus típicos sermones, que aunque algunas veces lograba algún avance con ellos, otras veces solo lograba empeorar las cosas, y no estaba muy segura que impacto lograría si agravaba esto tan solo un poco.

Se adentró cuidadosamente a su oscura habitación mientras se iba deshaciendo de sus incomodas zapatillas. Malditas juntas¿por qué siempre tenían que terminar tan tarde¿Por qué simplemente no podían omitir los detalles que eran innecesarios y así poder desocuparse más temprano? Suspiró y se quitó su saco, aventándolo hacia quién sabe dónde, estaba muy cansada como para darse cuenta. Sie tiró sobre la cama, dispuesta a quedarse dormida en cuanto su cuerpo chocara contra el colchón, pero en lugar de conseguir el relajamiento total que siempre adquiría cuando se recostaba sobre su suave cama, consiguió la dolorosa sensación de haberse estrellado contra una pared no muy dura. Alarmada, se levantó y encendió rápidamente una pequeña lámpara para lograr alumbrar, al menos, un poco el cuarto. Retiró las sábanas y algunas almohadas y su expresión no pudo mostrar más asombro al encontrarse con un Vegeta profundamente dormido.

"Vegeta" – llamó suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro – "Vegeta, despierta, por favor" – lo movió – "Vegeta… Vegeta… ¡Vegeta, despierta ya!" – no pudo evitar subir su tono de voz, si continuaba hablando quedamente estaba segura de que nunca lograría traerlo de vuelta de su inconsciencia.

"¡No¡Aléjate!" – fue lo único que logró entender de las inteligibles palabras que el príncipe murmuró al despertarse súbitamente e incorporarse.

Quedó sentado junto a ella, tardó unos cuantos segundos en ubicarse tanto espacial como temporalmente, y en cuanto lo hizo, se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás, una de aquellas jaquecas que entraban por levantarse repentinamente se había apoderado de él.

"¿Bulma¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"Necesito hablar contigo" – informó seriamente.

"¿Y para eso me despiertas?" – preguntó molesto, colocándose una almohada sobre la cabeza, la cual Bulma no vaciló en arrebatar – "¡Oye!" – reclamó.

"No vegeta, está vez no me vas a ignorar, en verdad necesito hablar contigo"

"¿De qué demonios quieres hablar?"

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" – preguntó lo más calmada que pudo.

"¡Ahí vas con eso otra vez!" – se quejó.

"¡Si ya me hubieras respondido, no te estaría preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez!" – aclaró con enfado.

"¡Pero ya te he dicho miles de veces que estoy bien¡Que no me pasa nada!" – el saiya comenzaba a exasperarse.

"Si, eso me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero el problema es que no me estás diciendo la verdad"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Por Kamisama¡Me acabo de tumbar sobre de ti y tú ni por enterado!

Lo observó. Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba la acción de desviar la mirada cada vez que se daba cuenta que ella tenía la razón y su acrecentado orgullo simplemente le prohibía aceptarlo. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. No podía enojarse con él, no debía, había crecido sin contarle nunca a nadie lo que le pasaba, lo que pensaba o sentía, así que no tenía el derecho a culparlo si no sabía como expresar lo que llevaba en su interior. Pero si no podía hacer esto, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo o, incluso, a atosigarlo hasta que comprendiera que ya no se encontraba solo, porque parecía que ocho años no le habían sido suficientes para que lo entendiera.

"Vegeta, te lo suplico, dime qué es lo que te pasa" – rogó, acariciando tiernamente una de sus manos. Vegeta ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Nada, solo… solo tonterías" – fue lo más que pudo decir.

"¿Tonterías¿Una tontería provocaría que te pusieras a entrenar todo el día, y que te olvidaras de todo¿Incluso hasta que te olvidaras de comer y dormir¡Mírate¡Tú mal carácter se ha apoderado completamente de ti! Te ves sumamente cansado y esas tremendas ojeras que tienes me pueden dar la razón. Por más que trates de hacer que piense lo contrario, no puedo evitar presentir que algo te preocupa. Y algo que te preocupa a tal grado de ponerte así como estás no puede se una tontería." – se recostó junto a él, rodeándole cuidadosamente el pecho con un brazo – "Por favor, libérame de esa mortificación y dime qué es a lo que tú llamas tontería."

"No… no es nada mujer" – aseguró, girando la cabeza al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Bula, no quería tener que mirarla a los ojos.

"Por una maldita vez me gustaría escuchar de tu propia boca qué es lo que pasa en tu mente" – dijo, sin ninguna pizca de enfado en sus palabras, más bien comentaba para sí misma – "¿Sabes? De antemano sabía que los saiyajin eran unos seres difíciles de tratar, pero no pensé que tanto" – sonrió melancólicamente, empezando a adormilarse ante la apetecible calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo junto a ella – "Milk… Milk me ha estado comentando que Goku se estuvo comportando algo raro también, quizás es una fase de su raza, tal vez deberían de hablar los dos a ver si…

Todo iba perfectamente bien. Estaba empezando a relajarse y dejarse adormilar por la agradable sensación de tener a su mujer a su lado, susurrándole cosas al oído que le provocaban un cosquilleo agradable, cosas a las que sinceramente no prestaba mucha atención. Pero todo el encanto se rompió en cuanto su cerebro decodificó el nombre de Goku. La rabia volvió a apoderarse de él y no pudo evitar que esas odiosas imágenes volvieran a aparecer en su cabeza.

Se levantó de golpe, enfadado, tirando al suelo a Bulma sin darse cuenta. Se acercó al closet, sacó una playera y un pantalón, y se los puso mientras caminaba fuera del cuarto.

"¡Vegeta¡¿Qué te pasa¡¿A dónde demonios vas tan de repente!" - preguntó la mujer de cabellos azules, anonadada por el repentino cambio del saiyajin.

"¡A entrenar!" – le oyó responder desde el pasillo.

"¡¿A entrenar¡¿A ésta hora¡Estás loco, ven a dormir inmediatamente!" – ordenó, pero Vegeta ya había salido de su alcance auditivo.

- - - - -

Se encontraba a punto de amarrarse a sí mismo a algún mueble o cosa que pudiera mantenerlo quieto en un mismo lugar. Solo dos semanas, y ya no podía soportar la ansiedad y la desesperación que la abstinencia por verlo le había provocado. No creía poder aguantar ni un segundo más sin siquiera admirarlo desde lo lejos. Pero no podía ir, sencillamente no podía. Tanto por el hecho de que recibiría una paliza por parte de Vegeta por haberse atrevido a acercarse --y no era que temiera ser lastimado, ya que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder defenderse, sino más bien temía al dolor que seguramente sentiría al percibir el gran odio y rencor con el que Vegeta profesaría sus golpes-- como por la cuestión de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría decir para excusarse y hacer que el otro saiya se desenfadara con él, pero¿cómo encontrar una excusa para buscar el perdón de una acción que, en cuanto se diera la oportunidad, volvería a repetir?

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, admirando idamente el blanco techo. Había estado sobre-calentando su cerebro sobremanera en la ardua búsqueda de esa excusa, que su cabeza ya empezaba a dolerle. Pero la encontraría, no le importaba cuantas jaquecas podría obtener con esto, y daría solución a éste problema, así como le había dado solución a todos las demás complicaciones que había tenido. Aquella vez, en la colina, Vegeta le había reprochado el estarse dando por vencido en una situación, supuestamente, tan sencilla como ésta, siendo que había pasado por situaciones mucho más difíciles, y esto lo había alentado para tomar una decisión. La decisión de no darse por vencido hasta que obtuviera lo que quería. Y lo que quería era tener a Vegeta.

"¿Goku¿Sigues dormido?"

"No, ya no." – contestó, levantando únicamente su cabeza para ver a su esposa ingresar a la recámara.

"Que bien" – comentó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama – "Quiero platicar contigo."

"¿De qué?" – se incorporó, quedando sentado junto a Milk.

"Hace un par de días fui a casa de Bulma. Estuvimos platicando, pero yo la notaba algo intranquila. Le pregunté porqué y me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por Vegeta…" - ¿Vegeta? Ahora si que le interesaba – "…Dice que últimamente ha estado comportándose muy raro, que a duras penas a estado comiendo o hasta durmiendo, que sus reacciones son muy extremistas y su mal humor ha llegado a un nivel exagerado. Cree que tú…" – se congeló. ¿Bulma cree que él…¿Vegeta habrá sido capaz de contarle lo que había pasado?... No, no lo creía, sencillamente era inconcebible – "… podrías hablar con él, ya que ella lo ha intentado y no ha podido. Como se enteró de que no hace mucho tú también estuviste portándote algo extraño, y ahora estás incluso mejor que antes…" - ¡Kamisama¿Tan notorio había sido su cambio de ánimo? – "… piensa que tú podrías ayudarlo. Tiene la extraña idea de que se trata de alguna faceta de ustedes los saiyajin, así que está segura de que a ti si te escuchará."

¿Una faceta de los saiyajin? Hasta él sabía que eso se oía un poco tonto. Milk lo observó, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta o comentario por parte de Goku, pero no hubo nada. Éste solo permaneció en silencio. Y es que¿que se suponía que iba a decir¿que él sabía lo que en verdad pasaba¿que incluso él era el culpable de ese comportamiento de Vegeta¿Qué le dijera a Bulma que no se preocupara porque simplemente su marido estaba enojado porque él lo había besado¡Obviamente no!

Su cerebro se detuvo unos segundos y entonces se dio cuenta. El nerviosismo que le había entrado por el temor de que Milk se hubiera enterado de lo acontecido, no le había permitido reflexionar bien la información que ésta le acababa de dar. ¿Vegeta se comportaba extrañamente¿Tanto le había afectado y molestado el beso¡Demonios! Con esto, la idea de ir a verlo quedaba totalmente fuera del plano, ya que, si lo intentaba, seguramente sería degollado. Volvió a mirar a Milk, quien seguía esperando una respuesta.

"Entonces… Bulma quiere que hable con él" – finalmente habló, afirmando mas que interrogando.

"Así es"

"Es… ¿Es necesario?" – preguntó vacilante.

"Es solo si tú quieres, Bulma sabe perfectamente que Vegeta puede ser extremadamente grosero cuando esta molesto. Hasta yo misma quisiera que no lo hicieras, no me gusta que trates mucho con ese salvaje, puede pegarte el maldito genio que tiene…" – a Goku no le agrado este comentario en lo absoluto – "…pero, yo lo vi, y sí se ve muy mal, hasta me sorprendió, parece un zombie" – comentó, una pizca de preocupación en sus palabras.

El saiya permaneció callado una vez más. ¡Ahí tenia el pretexto que estaba buscando desde hacía dos semanas¡Y era perfecto! Si acaso el príncipe se enojaba, podría echarle la culpa a Bulma o a su mujer¿Qué más podría pedir, si se lo habían dado en bandeja de oro?... ¿qué mas podría pedir?... tal vez que el pretexto no se derivara de una problemática que él había ocasionado.

"Entonces… entonces creo que… que hablaré con él." – aseguró, aunque ni el mismo estaba convencido de su propia decisión.

"Que bueno eres, por eso te quiero tanto" – expresó Milk, brindándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Goku solo forzó una sonrisa. – "Bueno, seguiré preparando la comida" – anunció, saliendo del cuarto.

Suspiró malhumoradamente, botándose de nuevo sobre la cama. Maldición, con lo que le había costado tratar de mantener el sabor de Vegeta en sus labios…

* * *

Bueno, gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron un poco de s tiempo para leer mi fanfic y dejar un review. Espero que este cap no se les haya hecho aburrido o lento, pero es que no me gusta apresurar mucho las cosas, mejor las dejo que sigan su ritmo nn. Y también perdén por algún error ortográfico que se me haya ido por ahí.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Wrong Feeling**

By Rakime

Capítulo 5

* * *

Lanzó un puñetazo más al aire y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. Respiró profundamente varias veces, tal pareciera que todo el oxígeno que había en la cámara no le era suficiente para satisfacer a sus pulmones. No tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido entrenando ahí, pero por la manera en que sus músculos temblaban, podía asegurar que había sido mucho.

Una ducha y una larga siesta, eso definitivamente sería el paraíso para él en esos momentos.

Trató de incorporarse, apoyando sus manos sobre el piso y aplicando fuerza, pero le fue algo imposible, así que se tumbó completamente sobre el suelo otra vez. Le había estado exigiendo a su cuerpo de una manera exagerada durante los últimos días, así que ya ni siquiera tenía el derecho de pedirle que al menos se mantuviera de pie.

Siguió inhalando hondamente. Bueno, quizás la ducha podía esperar un poco más, y la siesta, que más daba, podría tomarla ahí mismo, después de todo el suelo no se sentía tan duro como siempre, era eso, o el cansancio le había provocado perder un poco de sensibilidad.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajar todo su cuerpo. Tenia que hacer algo urgentemente con esta situación. Definitivamente no podía seguir así, el que su cuerpo se estuviera comportando de esta manera significaba que había sobrepasado los límites de sus límites, tanto que¡prefería dormir a seguir entrenando¡Nunca en su larga vida había pasado esto! Era algo simplemente ilógico e inconcebible para él. Pero¿qué se suponía que debería de hacer? Por más que lo había tratado, simplemente no podía asimilar el haber sido tan idiota, y ciertamente dudaba poder hacerlo. Entonces… ¿debería olvidar lo sucedido?... eso también lo había intentado, y aunque hasta ahora no lo había podido conseguir, esta opción le parecía más accesible que la otra.

Sí, olvidaría lo acontecido. Desde ahora ya no pensaría más en eso, y si seguía manteniendo al estúpido de Kakarotto lejos de él, le sería más fácil. Sí, en unos días lograría su objetivo. En unos días lograría que todo volviera la normalidad. Sí, lo lograría. Por su propio bienestar, lo haría.

- - - - -

Aún lo dudaba y no pudo evitar que su mano temblara cuando su dedo tocó el interruptor que le abriría paso hacia el interior de la cámara. Lo pensó nuevamente antes de adentrarse. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, le daba horror tan solo el hecho de pensar en la reacción que tendría Vegeta. Pero ya estaba ahí, ya no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca, le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta ahí como para regresar sin haber hecho nada. Entre más rápido resolviera esta situación, más rápido se desharía de esa maldita ansiedad que se había apoderado de él y ya lo tenía harto.

La puerta de deslizó hacia un lado, permitiéndole a sus ojos ver lo que había detrás de ella. Su mente se desconcertó un poco, según lo que Bulma le había dicho, Vegeta se encontraba entrenando ahí adentro, pero la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, solamente alumbrada por las luces que daban visibilidad al teclado de los controles. Dio un paso hacia adentro, sintiendo inmediatamente la asfixiante sensación causada por la diferencia de fuerza de gravedad, y se desconcertó aún más. Si el mecanismo que aumentaba la gravedad estaba funcionando, significaba que el príncipe debería de estar ahí, pero entonces ¿por qué las luces estaban apagadas? Según sabía, a Vegeta no le gustaba entrenar en la oscuridad.

Se adentró un poco más y de repente su mente le informó la detección de un ki que no era el suyo. Se detuvo de lleno. Eso quería decir que Vegeta sí se encontraba ahí, pero entonces ¿por qué todas las luces estaban sin actividad? Siguió avanzando, obligando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la escasez de luz. Sus piernas dejaron de andar cuando chocaron contra algo en el piso, bajó su mirada y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con más ferocidad, tanto por el nerviosismo como por la felicidad de ver al saiyajin. Una oleada de calor recorrió con rapidez sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que solo se hallaba cubierto por un short.

Se arrodilló junto a él y lo observó con detenimiento. Respiraba acompasadamente, así que dedujo que estaba dormido, y por lo visto, muy profundamente, ya decía él que era raro que no se percatara de su presencia y lo sacara a golpes de ahí. Se enfocó en su cara, a pesar de estar dormido su expresión no era relajada, muy por el contrario, mostraba enojo y algo de preocupación, y las ojeras y el cansancio de que faz reflejaba no le beneficiaban mucho.

Se sentó en el suelo, recargándose sobre la pared. ¡Demonios, ahora se sentía peor! Había creído que al verlo se sentiría mucho mejor y que por fin se desharía de aquella fastidiosa ansiedad que lo encarcelaba, aún si Vegeta lo tratara como basura; pero no fue así, y es que al verlo en semejante estado había sido un gran shock¿cómo un hombre que siempre le había inspirado dureza podía verse tan vulnerable?, y lo peor de todo es que él estaba consciente de que era el causante de esta situación.

Resopló. ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer ahora¿Hablar con él como Bulma y Milk se lo habían pedido? Definitivamente no, no podía, el poco valor que había reunido para hacerlo se había esfumado por completo, además, no creía que el príncipe estuviera de humor ni tuviera la condición para discutir con él.

Se rascó varias veces la cabeza, y después de pensarlo varias veces, se levantó y tomó el cuerpo de Vegeta entre sus brazos.

- - - - -

Estiró su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que bostezaba profundamente. Cambió un poco de posición y abrazó la almohada más cercana, sumergiéndose más en la acogedora calidez que le brindaban las sábanas. ¡Que bien le habían sentado el baño y la siesta! Realmente era justo lo que su cansado y tenso organismo necesitaba.

Se acurrucó aún más para conciliar el sueño con más facilidad, pero de repente se incorporó con brusquedad. ¿Cuándo demonios se había bañado y se había ido a su cama? Estaba seguro de que la última acción que registró su cerebro fue la de haberse quedado dormido en el suelo dentro de la cámara de gravedad, entonces ¿cómo es que estaba ahí?

Volvió a tumbarse sobre el suave colchón¡que más daba, no había porqué preocuparse! con el estado en que se encontraba era obvio que su memoria fallase.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, lo mejor sería que aprovechara el momento y durmiera unas horas más, no quería desaprovechar aquella repentina relajación que experimentaba. Pero tal pareciera que últimamente Kamisama se empeñaba en amargarle la existencia, porque cuando apenas estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo. Velozmente se escondió bajo las sábanas y fingió dormir, lo que menos quería era escuchar las reprimendas de aquella escandalosa terrícola que tenia por pareja.

- - - - -

Salió silenciosamente una vez que hubo depositado la bandeja con comida sobre la mesita de noche y cerró la puerta con cuidado, por lo visto Vegeta continuaba durmiendo, y no quería despertarlo, no ahora.

Se recargó sobre la puerta, resoplando. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa que mostraba malicia pero que, aún así, no podía evitar reflejar la felicidad que se había apoderado del dueño.

Esa cara, esa expresión, ese gemido; era un hecho que tardaría mucho en sacarlos de su mente, y también era un hecho que tendría muchos más problemas, pero eso no arruinaría su placidez.

Colocó dos de sus dedos sobre su frente, lo mejor sería que desapareciera de ahí antes de que despertara.

- - - - -

"_Vegeta… Vegeta…" - oía una voz que lo llamaba, muy lejana – "Vegeta… no es por nada, pero creo que deberías bañarte... ¿Vegeta?... ¿Vegeta, me estás escuchando?"_

_Sí, escuchaba aquella voz, escuchaba las palabras, pero su cerebro no lograba descifrar el significado que expresaban juntas, y la vedad no iba siquiera a intentar hacerlo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir._

"_La verdad no creo que a Bulma le agrade que te acuestes así de sucio y puedes pescar un resfriado si sigues durmiendo en el piso… ¿Vegeta? Hazme caso" – alguien lo zangoloteó, estaba comenzando a ser algo irritante¡¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para que lo dejaran descansar?! – "Hazme caso Vegeta¿o es que quieres que te ayude a bañarte?"_

"_¡Sí¡Ya¡Cállate!" – logró articular, sin siquiera pensar en lo que había dicho. _

"_Está bien…" – sí, que bien, ya lo dejaría en paz._

_Humedad, agua, líquido cayendo sobre él, y algo, que se sentía como una esponja, recorriendo la extensión de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué había agua¿por qué algo transitaba su cuerpo si estaba casi seguro de que sus manos no se encontraban en movimiento? Todo era muy confuso, madito cansancio que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. _

_La esponja. No, un momento, ya no se sentía como una esponja, era algo más áspero, más firme, se sentía como una mano, sí, era una mano. Una mano recorría sus hombros, una mano se deslizaba lentamente sobre su pecho, descendiendo cada vez más y más, llegando a aquel lugar que empezaba a reaccionar al contacto de tales caricias. _

_Súbitamente percibió como aquella mano tomaba su pene y jugueteaba con él, masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo, provocándole un placentero espasmo que provocó que arqueara su espalda. _

"_¿Te gusta?"_

_Un gemido escapó de su boca, contestando aquella pregunta inconscientemente. Eso se sentía bien, muy bien, si que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sentía un placer así y todo por sus malditas preocupaciones. _

_Aquella mano seguía haciendo su trabajo, acrecentando considerablemente su excitación, acercándolo cada vez más al final. Con un gritó ahogado, su miembro expulso un líquido viscoso, dejándolo aun más exhausto, pero enormemente relajado. El cansancio se estaba apoderando de él, y no tenía la más mínima intención de resistirse. _

- - - - -

Varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, las sábanas quedaban más y más enrolladas en su cuerpo debido a que no cesaba de moverse, y por sus quejidos, podía deducir que lo que soñaba no era nada de su agrado.

¿Debería despertarlo? No quería, hacía mucho que el saiyajin no se tomaba el tiempo para descansar como era debido, aparte de que, con el mal humor que recientemente traía, seguramente se molestaría con ella y lo último que quería era empezar una pelea a altas horas de la noche. Pero otro gemido, y cambió de opinión.

"Vegeta, amor, despierta, tienes una pesadilla" – y en cuanto colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para moverlo un poco, el príncipe se incorporó rudamente.

"¡NO¡DEJAME!" – gritó, alejándose de Bulma, casi cayéndose de la cama.

"Vegeta, cálmate, estabas soñando"

"¿Eh¿Qué?" – preguntó confundido.

"Que estabas soñando, una pesadilla por lo visto… Estás aquí, en nuestro cuarto"

"¿Bulma?" – la miró, tratando de aclarar su mente.

"Sí, soy yo, Bulma"

"Demonios" – maldijo mientras se acostaba otra vez.

"¿Estás bien? Estabas muy inquieto" – preguntó, tomando también su lugar en la cama, acercándose a Vegeta.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien" – indiferencia en sus palabras.

"¿Qué soñabas?"

"Nada en especial…. Olvídalo¿quieres?" - era obvio que no le iba a decir en qué había estado soñando.

Miró al techo y suspiró con enfado mientras sentía como su mujer buscaba refugio de la fría noche junto a su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño¿Cómo es que su cerebro había sido capaz de proyectar semejante escena? Era cierto que en los últimos días había estado teniendo pesadillas, pero eran insignificante comparadas con ésta, nunca habían pasado de simples persecuciones causadas por ese estúpido de Kakarotto tratando de besarlo¿Por qué el cambio tan drástico de un beso a una masturbación? Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, definitivamente no iba a permitir que esa clase de pensamientos lo disturbaran otra vez. De todos modos, había sido solo un estúpido sueño¿no?

Sí, era obvio que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, era completamente imposible que algo como eso hubiera pasado, tanto por el hecho de que él nunca hubiera permitido que semejante situación aconteciera, como por el hecho de que sabía que Kakarotto no era tan idiota como para aparecer delante suyo nunca más. Pero entonces¿por qué sentía aquel extraño cosquilleo en su entrepierna como si en verdad una mano lo hubiera estado rozando?

"… sí, mañana temprano le hablaré para agradecerle" – la voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – indagó.

"Que mañana le hablaré para agradecerle"

"¿Hablarle a quién¿Agradecerle qué?" – sencillamente no entendía de lo que ella estaba hablando.

"A Goku¿a quién más?" – ese nombre… ¡ese maldito nombre¿Cuándo dejaría de escucharlo?

"¿Qué le tienes que agradecer a ese idiota?"

"¿Cómo que qué? Pues es que haya venido y haya hablado contigo, hacía tiempo que no venías aquí y descansabas como se debe…" – un momento¿había escuchado bien?, no, no era posible, no lo era.

"¿Ka… Ka… Kakarotto estuvo aquí?" - preguntó, tensándose al imaginarse la respuesta.

"Pues claro que sí, no me vengas con que no lo sabías, si me dijo que estuvieron platicando y que tu habías quedado muy complacido con la charla…. Aunque ahorita que lo pienso, no entendí eso del todo" - ¿entonces…eso…?

"¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!"

* * *

Dios, tardé años con este capitulo, la verdad es que la escuela me absorbió mucho, y ni tiempo ni ganas en pensar la continuación, los siento. Trataré de encontrar tiempo entre la escuela y el trabajo y no tardar mucho con la continuación. Y perdón si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía que dañara sus ojos, pero pues si me pongo a checar bien todo el capitulo, pierdo más tiempo n.n' 


	6. Capitulo 6

Wrong Feeling

By Rakime

Capítulo 6

* * *

"¡Venga¡Levántense! No me digan que ya se cansaron"

"¡Papáaa¡Queremos descansar!" – reprochó el más joven de los saiyajin.

"Sí, hemos estado entrenando toda la mañana, no hay porqué extralimitarnos tanto" – su hermano mayor lo ayudó con la queja.

"¡Que flojos se han vuelto! Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que hay paz y tranquilidad, todos dejan de entrenar" – se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas, una expresión de puchero infantil adornando su rostro.

"Lo siento mucho papá, te prometo que me esforzaré más" – el pequeño Goten se disculpó, apenado.

"No seas así papá, sí hemos estado entrenando, pero estos últimos días te has excedido, somos saiyajin, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos límites"

"Está bien, está bien, dejémoslo así por hoy" – accedió, tumbándose completamente sobre la fresca hierba – "Pero mañana continuaremos"

"Si, lo sabemos" – informó cansadamente Gozan, acostándose cerca de su padre – "Oye, pero…"

"¿Hum?"

"¿Por qué las repentinas ganas de entrenar? Hace unos días no querías ni separarte de la cama"

"¿Qué?" – se sorprendió, nunca pensó que sus cambios de humor fueran tan notorios como para que su hijo los percibiera también – "¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Gohan¡Yo siempre tengo ganas de entrenar!" – rió estúpidamente, como de costumbre, solo que esta vez lo hizo con hipocresía. Su hijo solo se limitó a mirarlo, si su padre no quería tocar el tema, no lo incomodaría.

"Goten, será mejor que regresemos a casa, mamá se enojará sino terminamos la tarea antes de comer"

"Está bien hermano… ¡Alcánzame!" – gritó el joven niño, empezando a correr con dirección a su hogar.

"¡Oye Goten, eso es trampa!" – reprendió mientras se ponía de pie – "… papá…"

"¿Mande?"

"Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor" – se sinceró, corriendo detrás de su hermano menor.

¿Feliz de que ya estuviera mejor?... sí, ya estaba mejor, y es que ¿cómo no estarlo? Ni de broma hubiera imaginado que algún día podría tener entre sus manos aquella parte tan íntima de Vegeta, y mucho menos hubiera pensado en ser capaz de poder ver aquella expresión de placer que seguramente solo algunos afortunados seleccionados habían podido ver, y mejor aún, un placer brindado por él mismo.

Esa expresión, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos aparecía en su mente; y esos maravillosos gemidos que eran música para sus oídos, si se concentraba por completo su memoria podía reproducirlos tan vividamente que a veces llegaba a pensar que el mismo saiyajin los estaba emitiendo a su lado. Resopló malhumorado al mismo tiempo que su mano descendía a través de su pecho hasta perderse debajo de sus pantalones. ¡Maldición, no podía ni siquiera pensar un poco en eso porque su cuerpo enseguida reaccionaba!

Sí, definitivamente estaba mejor, reflexionó mientras que su mano le brindaba alivio a su palpitante pene. Sí, estaba mejor, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien. Era cierto que había logrado obtener algo que creyó imposible, y eso le debería bastar, pero él no era una persona conformista, por lo que quería más, deseaba más. Si ya había obtenido eso, existía una pequeña probabilidad de poder obtener más.

- - - - -

"¡Papá¡Papá¡Vamos, déjame entrar!" – demandó el niño de cabellos lilas, mientras tocaba con fuerza la puerta – "¡Quiero entrenar contigo!... ¡¿Papá¡¿Me estás escuchando?!... ¡¡Papá!!"

"¡Te digo que no¡La gravedad con la que estoy entrenando es demasiada como para que puedas resistirla!" – se oyó una voz responder desde adentro.

"¡Claro que podré soportarla, soy más fuerte de lo que tú crees, y ya te lo he demostrado!" – reprochó con enfado, observando las señas incomprensibles que le hacía su madre – "¿Papá¿Me escuchaste?" – preguntó al ver que nuevamente no recibía respuesta.

"¡¡Con un demonio, ya te dije que no¡Lárgate!" – Trunks tembló ligeramente ante la estruendosa y agresiva respuesta de su padre.

"Eh… Trunks, ya mejor déjalo así" – sugirió su madre, quien con anterioridad le había pedido de favor que hablara con Vegeta para ver si él sí lograba sacarlo de la cámara de gravedad, pero por lo visto ni el mismísimo Majin Boo podría hacerlo.

"Está bien mamá, pero la verdad no entiendo porqué mi papá se comporta así conmigo si son discusiones entre ustedes dos, siempre salgo… " – murmuraba el joven saiyajin mientras se encaminada hacia la planta alta.

"Maldición, tiene que haber alguna forma de sacarlo de ahí, ya verá ese maldito mono cuando la encuentre" – maldijo, pero sin poder esconder la enorme preocupación que sentía.

- - - - -

Se recargó de mala manera sobre la pared y resbaló hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo. Maldición, Bulma si que podía ser tremendamente odiosa algunas veces. ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para que lo dejara en paz?! Golpeó con fuerza la pared, para liberar la tensión y frustración, abollándola, pero fue en vano, simplemente ya era mucha la acumulada.

¡Maldita era su suerte, pero más maldita la naturaleza entrometida de su mujer¿Por qué demonios tenía que meterse en lo que no le importaba¿Por qué demonios no le hacía caso cuando le decía que se mantuviera al margen¡¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que solo jodía más las cosas¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pedirle al idiota de Kakarotto que fuera a hablar con él¡¿Cuánta inteligencia se necesitaba tener para darse cuenta de que todo el problema tenía que ver con él?!

Durante los siguientes minutos de haberse dado cuenta de que aquel grotesco sueño había sido verdad, había corrido a su últimamente escondite preferido, la cámara de gravedad, y había empezado a desquitar su ira contra las paredes, el suelo e, incluso, su propio cuerpo, mientras su cerebro empezaba a recordarle con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado.

Volvió a golpear la pared un par de veces más y bufó. Bajó un poco la mirada y observó su cuerpo, observó las heridas causadas por su desprecio e indignación, si un beso lo había afectado de manera exagerada, una masturbación le había hecho desear la muerte. Maldita la sensación de suciedad que lo hacía esclavo, y todo por haberse dejado tocar de aquella manera; maldito el odio que sentía hacia su persona; pero sobre todo, maldito Kakarotto, que era el único causante de su estado actual.

¡Pero esto no se quedaría así¡Claro que no¡En cuanto lo tuviera enfrente lo golpearía, le restregaría la cara en el suelo, le pisaría el estómago hasta romperle las costillas, le arrancaría lentamente cada una de sus extremidades, lo degollaría y destriparía! Sí, eso haría, daría fin a esta situación y le haría pagar por todo su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

- - - - -

Limpió con su brazo el sudor que se empeñaba en seguir saliendo de su frente. ¡Demonios¿Por qué de pronto había subido tanto la temperatura? Se había desecho de casi toda su ropa y aun así no podía soportar el calor¡y los malditos controles de la cámara parecían haberse descompuesto! Por más que le ordenaba a la máquina principal templar el ambiente, ésta no obedecía.

Maldijo su suerte, la cual, al parecer, cada vez empeoraba más, y se dirigió a la salida, pateando el piso. Oprimió malhumoradamente el botón que le demandaba a la puerta hacerse a un lado, pero no pasó nada. Lo oprimió de nuevo, y siguió igual. Oprimió unas veces más, hasta que varias venas en su frente anunciaron el término de su paciencia y la obstinada puerta, que no le permitía el paso, finalizó chocando con la pared de enfrente y con una gran abolladura en medio.

"¡No seas animal!" – escuchó en cuanto salió de la cámara – "¿Por qué siempre tienes que destruir todo?"

"¿Pero qué de…?" – expresó al sentir la diferencia de clima de una habitación a otra – "¡No es mi culpa, tu estúpida cámara se descompuso, los controles no funcionan!

"¿Mi estúpida cámara¡Muy estúpida, pero bien que te la vives ahí dentro! Además no está descompuesta, es solo que no tiene energía"

"¡Eso¿Por qué demonios no tiene energía si, por lo visto, toda la casa sí tiene?"

"Simple, porque yo se la quite" – respondió Bulma, con sarcasmo.

"¡Mujer idiota¿por qué haces…?" – pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que Bulma lo empujó bruscamente, haciéndolo caer por haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

"¡A mi no me hables con ese tono, mono tonto!" – ahí estaba, la única persona que podía ponerlo en su lugar sin temer morir en el intento – "¡¿Por qué otra razón lo haría si no fuera para poder sacarte de ahí?!"

"¡Escúchame bien Bulma, deja de….!"

"¡No, tu escúchame a mi¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de tu maldito comportamiento y de tu maldito silencio¡Te estás amargando y me estás amargando la existencia a mí también, y lo peor de todo es que no sé ni porqué¡Así que ahora mismo me vas a decir que demonios está pasando contigo!"

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!"

"¡¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia, maldito mono¡Claro que lo es¡¿O qué, el que seamos pareja no te dice nada, eh, idiota¡Las parejas comparten alegrías, penas y problemas¡Al menos aquí en la Tierra así es!"

"Pues adivina que¡yo no soy un terrícola!"

"¡Pero vives aquí y estás rodeado de ellos, así que es lo mismo!"

"Claro que no" – afirmó, desviando la mirada.

"¡Ay, mono idiota, idiota, idiota!" – insultó, pateando con fuerza al príncipe, quien obviamente no recibió ningún daño.

Dejó que el muro sostuviera su peso y resbaló sobre él hasta chocar contra el piso. Se rendía, simplemente no podía seguir discutiendo así. No importaba cuan maduro fuera Vegeta, a veces sentía que discutía con un niño, un niño sumamente testarudo. Aspiró y exhaló profundamente varias veces, necesitaba recobrar la calma antes de seguir hablando.

"No importa cuanto tiempo estemos juntos, nunca acabaré de concebir la facilidad con la que acabas la paciencia de los demás" – confesó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

"Yo no hago nada, tú sola te buscas esto… además, tu no te quedas muy atrás" – respondió el saiyajin, poniéndose de pie.

"Vegeta…" – llamó, cogiéndole la mano para evitar que se marchara – "… por nada me dirás qué es lo que te pasa¿verdad?" – solo recibió una fría mirada como respuesta.

¿Por qué siempre lo tenía que estar interrogando¿Por qué sencillamente no lo dejaba en paz y ya¿Qué tanto trabajo le podía costar hacerlo? No entendía como es que podía ser capaz de reclamarle por su comportamiento si en una forma un poco indirecta ella había contribuido en gran parte en sus recientes problemas. No era por nada, pero algunas veces en verdad quería…

"Por favor Vegeta…"

Su voz lo distrajo, impidiéndole seguir con su frase mental. Nuevamente fijó su mirada en ella y una incómoda sensación se clavó en su pecho al ver como pequeñas lágrimas exigían libertad en sus hermosos ojos azules. Resopló y se sentó junto a ella, permitiéndole encontrar refugio en su pecho. No, aunque hubiera veces en que lo sacara por completo de sus casillas, nunca le haría daño, sencillamente no podía, y todo porque… porque… bueno, todo porque no era una persona a la que odiara.

"Ya no te voy a pedir que me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa… no me importa lo que digas, sí tengo derecho a saberlo, pero si no quieres, respetaré tu decisión…" – probablemente tenía razón… solo probablemente – "Pero…" – no pudo detener el pequeño llanto que escapó por su garganta, Vegeta, más por instinto que por nada, la abrazó, acercándola más a él – "… soluciona sea lo que sea el problema que tienes… es un infierno ver como te está afectando, pero es aún peor la impotencia que tengo al ver como te consumes frente a mis ojos y no ser capaz de poder hacer algo para ayudarte" – finalizó, liberando por fin las lágrimas que continuaban su lucha por salir, aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo de su amado, humedeciéndolo.

"No te preocupes, mañana mismo daré fin a todo esto" – aseguró, un extraño brillo apareciendo delante de sus ojos.

No, no podía ser tan cobarde como para echarle la culpa a ella de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque le costara admitirlo, toda la culpa era de él, de nadie mas que él, nada de esto hubiera pasado si desde un principio hubiera puesto un límite entre él y el idiota aquel.

Y ya lo había decidido, implantaría ese límite pasara lo que pasara, y lo impondría de muy mala manera, para así evitar cualquier pequeña posibilidad que permitiera que esto sucediera de nuevo. Definitivamente lo haría.

_**Continuará…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aprovechando la pequeñas vacaciones que tuve, me apuré y saqué otro capítulo, jejejeje. Sí, no tiene nada de acción, pero solo es el preludio del asunto, no se preocupen, en el siguiente cap ya habrá algo.

Y nuevamente perdon por las faltas de ortografía, y más con los signos de puntuación, pero es que es un rollo hacer que queden bien aquí.


	7. Capitulo 7

Wrong Feeling

By Rakime

Capítulo 7

* * *

Corría rápidamente, retirando con una mano las plantas y ramas que le estorbaban en el camino mientras que con la otra luchaba contra su ropa, la cual se rehusaba a abandonar su cuerpo. Aumentó la velocidad, y no porque el lugar al que se dirigía se encontrara lejos, sino que sencillamente adoraba la sensación que la fresca brisa le provocaba al estrellarse contra su faz.

Unos metros más adelante un barranco se abrió paso ante sus ojos, pero eso no lo detuvo, muy por el contrario, corrió aún más rápido, y se dejó atraer por la fuerza de la gravedad una vez que el piso bajo sus pies desapareció. Con una voltereta no muy artística se colocó en una posición vertical para así evitar el incómodo dolor de chocar contra el agua con el cuerpo entero. Entró, y después de juguetear en el fondo del lago por unos segundos, nadó hacia la superficie y abandonó cualquier esfuerzo para así poder flotar.

Cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco, dejándose envolver por el relajante movimiento de vaivén del agua. El día era demasiado hermoso como para hacer otra cosa más que disfrutarlo. Y tanta era la tranquilidad que se percibía en el ambiente que indudablemente se hubiera quedado dormido de no haber sido por la fuerte presión que sintió sobre su estómago tan súbitamente, obligándolo a sumergirse otra vez.

Emergió y escupió el agua que había tragado por equivocación, aspirando inmediatamente el oxígeno que sus pulmones le exigían a gritos. Una vez que los satisfizo, su mente le ordenó buscar lo causante de aquel repentino golpe, y su corazón casi dejó de palpitar cuando vio a Vegeta de pie en la orilla.

"Ve… Ve… Ve…" – pero antes de que lograra recobrar la capacidad del habla, el príncipe se abalanzó sobre él, brindándole una patada en la mejilla que lo sacó del lago y lo mandó a estrellarse contra una gran roca, haciéndola añicos.

- - - - -

Se acercó hasta el lugar donde Goku se había estrellado y observó cómo éste resurgía de entre los escombros, limpiando el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior. Desvió la mirada casi instantáneamente¡Maldita sea¿por qué el idiota tenía que vestir únicamente ropa interior?!

"¡¿Qué te pasa Vegeta¿Por qué me atacas así de repente?" – Goku demandó.

"¡Maldito bastardo¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar el por qué?!" – varias venas empezaron a adornar su frente.

"Claro que sí¿qué te pasa¿Qué te hice?"

Ya más venas no pudieron adornar su frente por falta de espacio, pero su expresión si fue capaz de denotar el aumento desenfrenado de rabia por la supuesta perdida de memoria de Goku.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió rápidamente hacia él, su cabello tornándose más claro en el transcurso, hasta llegar a obtener un tono completamente rubio, casi dorado. Cuando solo unos centímetros los separaban, le lanzó una patada al estómago y, aprovechando la flexión que Goku había hecho a causa del dolor, le propinó un fuerte codazo en la espalda, obligándolo a caer de bruces al suelo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar por qué así tan inocentemente¡Tú bien sabes cuál es la razón! – preguntó, al mismo tiempo que lo alzaba por el cuello – "¡Maldito pervertido!"

Una vez más le brindó un golpe en el abdomen, sacándole el poco aire que había podido obtener de la anterior agresión. Sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento, lo empujó contra una pequeña montana de rocas. De sus dedos se desprendieron cinco aros de energía, los cuales utilizó para aprisionarlo a dicha montaña. El anillo que sujetaba su cuello le dificultaba la acción de respirar.

"No me importa que me sigas pegando, pero al menos dime porqué" – exigió, abriendo la boca para poder aspirar todo el oxígeno posible.

"¡¡Cállate maldito insecto!!"

Le brindó varios puñetazos y patadas a diferentes partes del cuerpo, tan veloces que eran casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano. Con cada golpe desquitaba un poco de toda la rabia que tenía acumulada, pero no le bastaba, sencillamente era demasiada. No paso mucho para que la piel del otro saiyajin empezara a cuartearse, dejando el camino libre para que su sangre brotara.

Sintió como sus músculos comenzaban a palpitar, anunciándole su repentino cansancio. Se detuvo para recuperar un poco de energía y sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver el resultado de su agresión.

"¿Ya me dirás porqué?" – preguntó Goku de nuevo, después de escupir la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

"¡Estúpido insecto¡¿Cómo puedes seguir con eso?!"

"¡Pues no me has explicado nada!"

"¡¿Por qué he de explicarte algo que sabes perfectamente?!" - la frustración comenzaba a invadirlo.

"¡Solo dímelo y ya!"

"¡Deja de hacerte el idiota!" – gritó al mismo tiempo que enterraba su rodilla en el estomago del saiya – "¡Ya deja de hacerte el inocente de una maldita vez!"

"¡Entonces sácame de la duda!"

"Desgraciado" – un golpe más a su mejilla – "Tú… tú… tú me…" – no podía evitarlo, una mueca de asco se posó en su faz, y una sensación de suciedad se apoderó por completo de él – "Tú me… me… me tocaste…"

Sus brazos ascendieron hasta su cabeza, oprimiendo con fuerza sus sienes, como si con esto fuera a evadir los odiosos recuerdos que su mente se empeñaba en traer a flote. Ya no lo dudaba para nada, lo mataría; su odio se había acrecentado a un grado inimaginable y era más de lo que podía soportar. A la mierda con todo lo demás, lo único que le importaba en esos instantes era acabar con esa desagradable situación.

Tenía que aprovechar ese momento, tenía que tomar ventaja de la súbita distracción de Vegeta. Con un grito agudo, expulsó todo su ki, provocando que su musculatura aumentara considerablemente, deshaciéndose así de los aros que lo aprisionaban. Su cabello se tornó amarillo y creció de manera desmesurada hasta sobre pasar su cintura.

Con un movimiento rápido, cogió al príncipe de los brazos y se giró, poniendo presión sobre éste y la roca en la que antes se había encontrado atado, para así evitar que escapara.

"Con que sí era por eso…" – dijo más para sí mismo.

"¡Desgraciado¡Aléjate de mí¡No te acerques tanto!" – exigió el saiyajin, tratando de liberarse – "¡¡Te voy a matar!!"

Con una gran patada sobre su abdomen, logró liberarse del agarre de Goku, quien fue a dar solo a unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Expulsando todo su ki, voló hacia él, con la sola idea de liquidarlo vagando por su mente.

El ambiente se sintió tenso. La tranquilidad del lugar se vio afectada por el ruido de varios golpes; el suelo, árboles y rocas eran destrozados por bolas de energía que caían repentinamente del cielo, más sin embargo no se conseguía ver de donde venía aquel disturbio, solo se podía percibir el choque de dos ondas muy poderosas a la mitad del firmamento. Varias aves y animales escaparon de su escondite, desconcertados por la repentina destrucción de su pacífico hogar.

Cayó velozmente dentro de un riachuelo formado debido a la pronta transformación del valle, y comenzó a toser sangre. Aspiró y exhaló con profundidad varias veces, tratando de satisfacer a sus pulmones que le demandaban oxígeno. Su vista se nubló cuando algunas gotas de sangre descendieron desde su ceja.

Le dolía el cuerpo. ¡Maldita era su suerte¡¿Por qué, por más que entrenaba, aún no había podido superar la barrera que le impedía alcanzar la tercera faceta del súper saiyajin¡¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para superar al idiota de Goku¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar detrás de ese maldito descerebrado?!

Se tensó al ver como Goku descendía y se encaminaba hacía donde él se encontraba. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil, el dolor era muy intenso.

"Vegeta…" – le llamó.

"¡¡Detente ahí, maldito bastardo, no se te ocurra dar ni un paso más!!" – exigió, desesperación en sus palabras.

"Vegeta, yo solo quiero…"

"¡¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES!!"

No le hizo caso, siguió caminando hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que la del príncipe, y su cara mostraba una rara combinación entre arrepentimiento y felicidad.

Vegeta intentó incorporarse de nuevo, y al ver esto, se abalanzó sobre él. Sus rodillas quedaron apoyadas sobre el suelo, a los costados del saiya, y sus manos apresaron sus brazos al suelo.

"¡¡Quítate de encima, pervertido!!" – dijo, forrajeando.

"Vegeta, escúchame por favor" – suplicó.

"¡¡No¡¡Quítate¡¡Dejame ir!!"

"Vegeta, por favor…"

"¡¡Hijo de perra, que me dejes ir¡¡Ba…"

"¡¡Escúchame!!" – gritó Goku, silenciando a Vegeta debido a lo imponente de su grito, y enseguida prosiguió – "Siento… siento haberte causado tanto daño" – su tono de voz disminuyó, haciéndose casi inaudible – " siento que por mi culpa estés pasando un mal rato… lo siento muchísimo, pero…" – su expresión se tornó algo dolorosa y preocupada – "… no sé que hacer, no lo sé… no… no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no logró olvidarte ni por un solo segundo¡ni siquiera cuando duermo logró librarme de ver tu imagen en mi cabeza¡Incluso, con el solo hecho de estar en esta posición, mi cuerpo ya esta reaccionando!... ya no sé que hacer… todos los días he luchado contra mi mismo para no ir contigo y hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría después, de hacer algo que te lastimaría más… te juro que nunca había tenido que lidiar con una batalla tan dura…" – sus dientes rechinaron por la fuerza con que los apretaba – "… Lo siento Vegeta, pero no puedo más… me he dado por vencido… he llegado a un punto donde no me importa lo que sucederá mañana a causa de mis acciones, solo me importa dar fin a esta maldita ansiedad, solo eso... lo siento mucho Vegeta… lo siento…"

"¡Pero que demonios!..." – fue la expresión del príncipe al ver como Goku desprendía bruscamente de su cuerpo lo que quedaba de su playera – "¡¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!!!"

"Lo siento…" – fue su única respuesta. Alzó los brazos del saiya y con una sola mano aprisionó ambas muñecas.

"¡Kakarotto¿qué estás haciendo?!"

"Lo siento…"

A pesar de la incómoda posición, su mente solo se enfocó en observar detenidamente el desnudo pecho del otro saiyajin. Miró como descendía y ascendía con rapidez, seguramente debido a su nerviosismo. Admiró su bien formado abdomen, que se remarcaba aún más con los movimientos que hacía al tratar de escapar. Con un dedo acarició lentamente desde su omóplato hasta su ombligo. Sentía como el príncipe se retorcía debajo de él, como lo pateaba y le gritaba una infinidad de cosas, pero no le importaba.

Una vez que hubo aprendido la textura de su pecho con sus dedos, descendió con lentitud, desatándole cordón que sujetaba el pantalón a su cuerpo y metió dos dedos debajo de ellos. Percibió como Vegeta se tensó, y como los insultos e intentos por escapar se acrecentaron.

Aplicó más fuerza para mantenerlo quieto. Con un movimiento rápido lo despojó de los pantalones, dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior. Lo observó de nuevo antes de atreverse a meter la mano debajo de sus boxers. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

"Maldito hijo de perra, no te atrevas a…" – calló al sentir el repentino jalón que Goku le dio a su pene.

Comenzó con un masaje lento, tratando de que su palma aprendiera a la perfección cada milímetro de su miembro. Aún oía la sarta de insultos que el saiya le dirigía, entonces comenzó a acelerar, su piel calentándose debido a la fricción.

El príncipe tuvo que cesar dehablar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo que le estaba pasando. Mordió su lengua para así impedir la salida de un gemido que nacía en su garganta. No podía evitarlo, su cerebro estaba perfectamente consciente de qué persona le estaba haciendo eso, pero su cuerpo solo hacía caso a la excitante caricia. Se sentía bien, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Empezó a sentir ligeras contracciones, y cerró los ojos y la boca aún con más fuerza, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a pasar.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de Vegeta en el momento en que se corrió. Si todavía dudaba de hacer lo que tenía en mente, esto lo ayudó a decidirse.

Sacó su mano de debajo del bóxer. Se alejó un poco, sin soltar las muñecas del otro saiyajin, y siguió mirándolo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba desesperadamente de recobrar el aliento. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía velozmente, y era obvio que aún luchaba contra los espasmos que lo atacaban repentinamente. Su expresión se tornó sorprendida al percibir el ligero rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

Estaba tremendamente feliz por haber sido capaz de ver esa cara y sintió como su atracción por él se agrandaba. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de besarlo. Acercó su cara a la suya, y cuando estaba apunto de besarlo, Vegeta giró su cabeza a un lado, esquivándolo. Enojo. Su cabeza siguió sus labios, pero el príncipe lo volvió a esquivar. Más enojo.

"Vegeta… solo una vez…" – pidió con desespero, pero aquel siguió evitándolo – "…Vegeta…"

"Bastardo… aléjate de mi" – dijo entrecortado – "Ni hoy ni nunca"

"¿Estás seguro?" – preguntó, tanto enojo como tristeza en sus palabras. Como respuesta recibió un escupitajo en la faz – "Si así es como quieres que sean las cosas, así serán" – advirtió, mientras limpiaba la saliva de su cara.

Lo siguiente que pudo registrar su cerebro fue el haber sido volteado y encarado al suelo con tal brusquedad, que no pudo evitar quejarse por la onda de dolor que este acto produjo sobre su organismo recién herido.

Por un instante dejó de sentir la presión del otra saiya sobre de él ¡Ésta era su oportunidad para escapar! Pero cuando apenas estaba intentando levantarse, sintió como sus manos lo agarraban de las caderas y lo jalaba hacia atrás.

"¡No¡No¡Déjame ir!" – no pudo ocultar el miedo en sus palabras cuando su cerebro le informó lo que estaba a punto de pasar – "¡Por favor, déjame!" – suplicó, percibiendo como una parte de su orgullo y dignidad se desmoronaban.

Goku arrancó velozmente la única prenda de ropa que lo cubría, y antes de que intentara alejarse de nuevo, su boca emitió un grito desgarrador al momento en que sintió aquella brusca invasión en su ser.

Se vio obligado a moverse al compás del otro hombre. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y su boca, hundiendo sus manos con presión en la tierra debajo de él, como si con esto fuera a disminuir ese violento dolor que Goku le estaba provocando.

Su martirio empeoró cuando éste comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Gimió varias veces, sus dedos tornándose rojos debido al exceso de tierra que entraba bajo sus uñas.

No sabía porqué, pero de repente sus oídos dejaron de captar los sonidos de su alrededor. Abrió los ojos, y tal pareciera que todo lo que se encontraba en frente se iba alejando y desvaneciendo lentamente. Dentro de su cabeza todo empezó a dar vueltas, y no fue hasta que sintió una explosión dentro de él, que todo se tornó totalmente negro.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Kamisama! Por fin pude continuar con este capítulo¿quién fue el maldito que tuvo que inventar los exámenes escolares? .

Bueno, perdón por el retraso, espero que esto lo compense un poco nn'

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, porque la verdad no estoy muy segura de este capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo nn.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno, antes que nada me quría disculpar por el malentendido que hubo con el capítulo anterior. Creo que no muchs les agradó la forma en que terminó, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan... hum... tan... pues no sé, tan disgustante. Alguns me dijero que debí de avisar en el "género" del fanfic, y sí, eso no lo niego, pero con la falta de tiempo, solo lo subí y ya, muchas veces ni siquiera puedo estar verificando esos detalles. En verdad lo siento si alguno de ustedes se sintió ofendido. Mil disculpas, en serio.**

* * *

Wrong Feeling

By Rakime

Capítulo 8

* * *

Entró a tientas en la habitación, tratando de no tirar los recipientes que llevaba sobre la bandeja. Como pudo, colocó ésta sobre la mesita de noche y se dirigió con el mismo cuidado hacia la ventana. Corrió un poco la cortina, permitiendo que unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaran al cuarto, alumbrándolo vagamente.

Se acercó y se sentó en la cama, junto a él. Observó su cara. A pesar de estar dormido su expresión no denotaba tranquilidad; aunque tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, pensó en sus adentros. Retiró algunos rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre su amplia frente y sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver los raspones y heridas que adornaban su faz.

"Vegeta… Vegeta… amor…" – llamó quedamente, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Una lágrima nació en uno de sus ojos y recorrió su pómulo hasta yacer en su barbilla. Con una mano en su pecho se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, era obvio aún tardaría más tiempo en despertar.

- - - - -

"_¡Aléjate de mí!" – gritó mientras corría en dirección opuesta – "Déjame en paz!"_

_Atrás de él podía visualizar la figura de Goku, y no estaba muy seguro a causa de la repentina deficiencia de percepción de sus sentidos, pero éste se encontraba riendo. _

_Aceleró, pero tal pareciera que entre más rápido se movían sus piernas, menos avanzaba. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él cuando se dio cuenta que el saiya lo estaba alcanzando a pesar de la lentitud con la que marchaba. No desistió y siguió corriendo en aquel oscuro e interminable túnel cuya salida, irónicamente, cada vez se veía más lejos. _

"_¡Lárgate!" – exigió al ver la nula distancia que los separaba – "¡LÁRGATE!" – y aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que continuaba en el mismo lugar, no dejaba de correr._

_De repente, empezó a sentir como algunas partes de su cuerpo ardían, lo cual le hizo perder la concentración y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Instantáneamente se giró y observó con horror como la mano de Goku se extendía para alcanzarlo. _

- - - - -

"¡No¡No me toques!" – chilló en cuanto sus ojos divisaron la silueta de otro ser junto a él.

Retrocedió enseguida, sin tomarle importancia al sentón que se dio al caer de la cama ni a lo penetrante del frío del suelo que recorrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo, y solo se detuvo cuando una pared se impidió seguir retirándose.

"No me toques" – masculló de nuevo, luchando contra el repentino mareo causado por lo que parecía la peor jaqueca de su vida.

"¿Vegeta¡Lo siento¡No fue mi intención!"

Esa voz... reconocía esa voz… ¿Bulma?

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y medio cerró los ojos para ayudarlos a enfocar. Vio con desasosiego como esa difusa figura se aproximaba, pero se destensó un poco al notar la cabellera azulada que ésta tenía.

"¿Bulma?" – dijo con duda.

"Sí, soy Bulma" – aseguró, arrodillándose frente al saiya – "Perdóname, no quise asustarte…" – se disculpó una vez más, colocando con cuidado la mano sobre su hombro, por lo visto se encontraba muy nervioso – "… sólo estaba curando tus heridas, quería esperar a que te despertaras para hacerlo, pero habías tardado demasiado y ya era necesario cambiar algunos vendajes"

Vegeta miró a su alrededor, parpadeando varias veces, tratando de ignorar la creciente jaqueca que le impedía pensar con claridad. No sabía porqué, pero su cerebro no lograba enviarle información más allá de lo que estaba haciendo en esos instantes. Se sentía tremendamente aturdido y eso le molestaba sobremanera.

"¿Dónde… dónde estoy?" – preguntó después de un rato.

"¿Cómo que en dónde estás? Estás en nuestro cuarto ¿en dónde más?" – contestó Bulma, algo desconcertada.

"Nuestro cuarto…" – murmuró, tratando de comprender el significado de esas palabras.

"Vamos Vegeta, regresemos a la cama, se ve que necesitas descansar más" – aconsejó con preocupación, ayudando a ponerse de pie al príncipe y sirviéndole de soporte en el corto camino hacia la cama.

Se sentó casi al borde de ésta, e instantáneamente un dolor, proveniente de lo más profundo de su trasero, le hizo estremecerse. Sintió como si una pequeña bomba detonara dentro de su cabeza, y sus ojos se ensancharon con horror y su faz palideció aún más al observar la explosión de imágenes que su mente percibía tal si fuera una película de los últimos acontecimientos.

"¡¿Vegeta, pero qué te pasa?!" – preguntó la mujer asustada, al ver como éste se levantaba de repente y miraba con desesperación hacia cada rincón de la habitación, como si buscase algo – "¡Por Kamisama¿qué tienes?!"

"¡¿Dónde está?!" – demandó con rabia.

"¿Dónde está quién?"

"¡¿Dónde esta ese bastardo de Kakarotto¡¡DIMELO!!" – si giró para verla, y Bulma retrocedió al ver su mirada llena de odio.

"¡Y yo que voy a saber!"

"¡¡QUE ME LO DIGAS!!"

A punto estuvo de acercársele y cogerla por el cuello para así sacarle la información, pero el mareo se intensificó, obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo sobre la cama. Pensó en ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero desistió al notar que sus ojos no lograban ver más que una habitación entera en movimiento.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó con miedo, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Titubeó por algunos minutos y finalmente se acercó.- "¿Vegeta?"

"Contéstame" – fue lo único que dijo, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para apretar sus sienes.

"Ya te dije que no lo sé, se fue enseguida de que te dejó…"

"¿Me dejó?" – la interrumpió.

"Sí"

"¡Maldito bastardo!" – se apoyó sobre sus manos y aplicó fuerza para darse impulso e incorporarse, pero Bulma colocó una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó. El príncipe cerró un ojo y rechinó los dientes, no se había percatado de cuan lastimado seguía su cuerpo.

"¡Oye!" – reclamó.

"Escúchame muy bien Vegeta" – su tono de voz se tornó sumamente serio y su dedo índice chocó contra la frente del saiya – "Tú no te levantas de esta cama hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo, no me importa que para eso tenga que amarrarte o incluso tenerte sedado todo el tiempo. Has hecho que llegue a mis limites, ya no me queda más paciencia…" - se detuvo por un momento para tomar aire, y en cuanto satisfizo sus pulmones, prosiguió – "Ni creas que me voy a seguir quedando con los brazos cruzados mientras tu continuas desmoronándote frente a mis ojos ¡Y solo por estupideces!"

"¿Estupideces?" – susurró.

"¡Sí¡E-s-t-u-p-i-d-e-c-e-s!" – remarcó – "Si no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para arreglar tus estúpidos conflictos sin morir en el intento, entonces ya no me voy a abstener de meterme ¡digas lo que me digas!"

"¿Estupideces?" – volvió a murmurar.

"¡Que sí¡Cómo voy a creer que después de tantos años sigas teniendo tantas indiferencias y peleas con Goku¡Es inconcebible!" – gritó, en su expresión se podía percibir algo de desesperación, y es que le era inevitable no estarlo cuando discutía con él.

"¡¿Estupideces¡¡Deja de meter tu estúpida narizota en asuntos que ni siquiera comprendes!!" – por lo visto, Bulma no era la única que comenzaba a desesperarse.

"¡¡Pues no los comprendo porque tú no has tenido la remota amabilidad de contarme qué es lo que está pasando!!"

"¡¡Porque no es de tu incumbencia!!"

"¡¡Claro que sí es de mi incumbencia, y ya estoy harta de explicarte porqué¡¡Y ahora te metes debajo de las sábanas y descansas como es debido, ya deja ese estúpida manía de jugar a los policías y ladrones con Goku¡Te juro que si tu trasero abandona está habitación, yo misma lo voy a traer y te voy a encerrar con él!"

Se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia la salida mientras golpeaba el piso con sus pies. Abrió la puerta y, en cuanto salió, la cerró danto un fuerte portazo. Se recargó sobre ésta, dándole varios golpes con sus puños, deteniéndose hasta que sus manos empezaron a palpitar por el dolor. Cerró sus ojos mientras se resbalaba hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo, e instantáneamente sus manos subieron hasta su cabeza, jalando algunos de sus cabellos. Un agudo grito se desprendió con ira de su boca, rompiendo con toda la paz y silencio que había en la Corporación Capsula, simplemente necesitaba sacar de alguna manera toda la desesperación, frustración, enojo y preocupación que su cuerpo estaba acumulando desde hacía varias semanas, sino, estaba segura de que explotaría.

Continuará...

* * *

Un capítulo muy cortito, lo sé, pero fue lo que me dio tiempo de escribir, lo siento . La universidad no er tan fácil como creía XD. Anyway, gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review y de seghuir brindándome su apoyo. A esas personas les aseguró que el proximo capitulo no pasa de Diciembre (uy si, que cercano XD). Thx u so much!!

Y si hay alguna falta ortográfica, disculpenme, ahora si no tuve mucho tiempo de fijarme en esos detalles nn'


	9. Capitulo 9

**Wrong Feeling**

**By Rakime**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para así poder ocupar el lugar en el que generalmente se acostaba su mujer. No estaba del todo seguro, pero casi podría jurar que su lado de la cama había adquirido un hueco cuya forma era la silueta de su propio cuerpo. Acomodó por enésima vez la almohada, tratando de colocarla de tal forma que le diera un cómodo soporte a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, algunas arrugas se formaron junto a sus párpados debido a la fuerza con la que hizo esta acción.

Treinta segundos.

Un minuto.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró con indignación, era más que obvio que no podía dormir. Suspiró de nuevo y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, enfocándola en la blancura de las nubes, las cuales parecían brillar a causa de la luz que sol matutino brindaba. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera seguir durmiendo? Sabía a la perfección que ya había descansado hasta más de lo necesario, pero también sabía que hubiera dormido veinticinco horas al día de haber podido.

Tenía que quedarse en cama hasta que se recuperara por completo, esa había sido la orden que Bulma le había dado y, para su propio asombro, la había obedecido.

Una semana le había bastado para sanar, lo único que le quedaba como recordatorio, de la paliza que había recibido, eran unos moretones casi imperceptibles y algo de dolor muscular, sin duda nada que le evitara seguir con su rutina. Pero aun así Bulma no lo dejó levantarse, al menos no por una semana más, para evitar cualquier recaída que pudiera tener; y aun sabiendo que esto no pasaría, no reprochó.

Para la tercera semana su cuerpo ya resentía tanta inactividad. Tal vez era un juego sucio de su mente, pero hasta se creía sentir más adolorido que al principio, su cuerpo estaba todo entumecido y tal pareciera que el roce de las sábanas contra su piel le quemara.

Y es que, ¿para qué mantenerse despierto? No había ningún motivo para hacerlo, muy por el contrario, era algo insoportable estarlo, su consciencia no dejaba de perturbarlo ni por un minuto, no dejaba de reprocharle todo lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué había dejado que la situación llegara hasta esos extremos? ¿Por qué no había sido lo suficientemente firme para ponerle un alto al desgraciado de Kakarotto? ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en algo lo tremendamente estúpido como para que le importaran los sentimientos de los demás? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué aún no había ido a cobrar una cruel venganza contra él? Éstas eran una de las tantas preguntas con la que su inconsciente lo atormentaba y ya no aguantaba más, ya no soportaba formularse preguntas cuyas respuestas odiaba no saber. Si continuaba así, estaba seguro que su cabeza no tardaría en explotar.

¿Pero es que acaso dormido solucionaría todo? No, obviamente no. Y aunque muchas veces tenia sueños que le recordaban con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido, prefería eso a la lluvia de pensamientos que le penetraban la cabeza como un taladro.

Agarró la almohada con enojo y se la colocó sobre la cara, aparentemente la muy maldita se negaba a brindarle un buen y cómodo soporte. La apretó con fuerza contra su faz, casi hasta sentir sofocamiento, pero no le importó, tal vez asfixiándose era la única manera que le quedaba para poder dormir.

- - - - -

Ascendió las escaleras con paso normal, no se cuidaba de no hacer ruido, pero tampoco se proponía en hacerlo. Caminó por el largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a su habitación. Lentamente colocó una oreja contra la puerta y esperó, tratando de distinguir cualquier ruido que se hiciera del otro lado de ésta, pero el silencio fue lo único que escuchó.

"¡Por Kamisama!" – expresó al entrar al cuarto – " ¡¿Qué estás haciendo todavía ahí?!" – preguntó mientras se acercaba a las ventanas para abrirlas, el ambiente se sentía sofocante – "¿Vegeta?" – llamó, pero no recibió respuesta – "¡¡Vegeta, deja de ignorarme que bien sé que no estás dormido!!"

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!" – preguntó el príncipe malhumorado, apartando la almohada que se encontraba sobre su cara.

"¿Por qué aún estás ahí?"

"¿Ahí dónde?"

"¡No juegues al tonto conmigo!. ¡Ahí en la cama!" – situó las manos sobre sus caderas y su pie izquierdo empezó a golpear el piso rítmicamente.

"Tratando que dormir, ¿qué más? Pero por lo visto tu te empeñas en impedírmelo a cada rato" – contestó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

"Pues claro, ¡y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te levantes!" – aseguró Bulma.

"¡Maldita bruja! Si tu fuiste la que…"

"¡¿Maldita bruja?!" – lo interrumpió – "¡Ja! ¡Qué daría por ser una bruja, tal vez así podría ver en mi bola de cristal lo que pasa por tu estúpida cabeza!" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"Pues la facha ya la tienes" – dijo para sí mismo, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo.

"¡Mira maldito primate evolucionado, levántate de una buena vez de la cama o ya verás!" – su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin.

"¡¿Quién demonios te entiende?! ¡Tú fuiste la que me ordenó que permaneciera aquí ¿y ahora me sales con esto?! ¡Estás loca!"

"¡Sí, yo dije eso, pero era sólo hasta que te recuperaras, nunca te dije que le hicieras competencia a la bella durmiente!"

Ante este comentario, Vegeta no pudo evitar hacer una mueca un tanto infantil y desviar la mirada. Bulma se tranquilizó casi instantáneamente al ver esto y sonrió a escondidas; sabía cuanto le molestaba al saiyajin que ella hiciera alusión a situaciones o personajes que sólo los terrícolas conocían.

"Ay Vegeta" – suspiró, sentándose junto a él – "Mira, no hay que exaltarnos" – dijo con calma.

"Tú fuiste la que empezó" – reprochó Vegeta.

"Porque tú me desesperas" – se excusó.

"No, tú eres la que me desesperas a mí"

"¡No es verdad, es sólo que…! ¡Ay! Eso ya no importa, dejémoslo así, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo como dos niños inmaduros"

"¨Hum" – fue su única contestación.

"Mira, probablemente ya se te olvidó, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hijo" – el saiya hizo una mueca de asombro, casi imperceptible – "y le voy a hacer una reunión con la familia. Yo sé que piensas que las fiestas de cumpleaños son innecesarias y estúpidas" – se le adelantó antes de que pudiera renegar – "pero aquí en la Tierra es algo muy importante y a Trunks le fascinan. Así que por favor te pido que te levantes de esta cama y bajes a acompañarnos." – terminó de decir, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Por supuesto que n…"

"Sólo recuerda cuan desilusionado se pone Trunks cuando no estás en las reuniones" – lo interrumpió – "Y cuantas veces lo tienes que llevar al parque de diversiones para que se contente contigo" – dijo esto último sonriendo con diversión.

"Que fastidio…" – expresó el príncipe, gruñendo.

"Te espero en el jardín trasero dentro de dos horas" – se aproximó y le brindó un fugaz beso en la boca, saliendo luego de la habitación, sonriendo. Adoraba ver la expresión de resignación que ponía el saiyajin cada vez que tenía que ceder por Trunks.

- - - - -

No quería bajar, no se sentía de humor de convivir con alguien y mucho menos quería darle el placer de la victoria a Bulma. Pero tampoco quería tener que subirse con Trunks a esa estúpida montaña rusa unas cincuenta veces sólo para recompensarlo; si mal no recordaba, la última vez que había ido, había terminado sumamente mareado y no había podido evitar el vomitar delante de todos al bajar. Sin duda Trunks tuvo que hacer un milagro para impedir que les brindara una cruel muerte a las personas que habían osado a reírse.

No tenía opción. Así que por lo menos tendría que ver las cosas por el lado positivo, mantendría ocupada su mente con la odiosa reunión, aunque a costa de tener que estar soportando a la pegajosa madre de Bulma, ¡pero qué mujer tan exasperante era! Por primera vez en su vida había agradecido a Kamisama cuando sus padres decidieron mudarse.

Se incorporó de mala gana y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió con desgana y no pudo evitar detenerse frente al espejo antes de entrar a la ducha. Su faz denotó un gesto de asco. No podía reconocer la imagen que se reflejaba, sencillamente no podía ser él. Él, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin, el maravilloso guerrero, el despiadado mercenario galáctico, el ser que había convertido en realidad la leyenda del súper saiyajin, el hombre a quien todos temían y respetaban. No, esa no era la imagen que veía en esos instantes, todo eso había desparecido, había sido remplazado por la retrato de un patético ser tan humanizado que se había dejado tocar por la persona a la que más odio le tenía.

Sus manos se empuñaron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron prácticamente blancos. Sin titubear, su cabeza de abalanzó con fuerza sobre el espejo, haciéndolo añicos. Sonrió débilmente mientras entraba la ducha y giraba el grifo, seguramente Bulma lo reprendería por romperlo de nuevo.

Puso una mano debajo del agua que caía desde la regadera, y una vez que se cercioró de que ésta estuviera a una buena temperatura, se colocó debajo, alzando su cara, dejando que las gotas de agua juguetearan sobre ella libremente.

Suspiró, lanzando al aire algunas partículas de agua acumuladas en sus labios. Ya no iba a permitir que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia el odio que sentía por si mismo, ya no iba a dejar que lo dañara más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Por qué odiarse a sí mismo? ¿Por qué tenía que reprocharse la culpa de lo sucedido? No, tendría que poner un fin a eso, después de todo, la culpa de esto la compartía con él. Y a él es a quien odiaría de ahora en adelante, no a sí mismo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Ahhh! No puedo creer que haya pasado más de un año, es verdad eso que dicen que en cuanto entras a trabajar el tiempo corre de diferente manera.

Dios, el año pasado fue... hum, no puedo decir que feo, pero si muy atareado. Afortunadamente ya me gradúe, siiiii! Adios Universidad! (jajaja, nooooo, la extraño! quiero mi vida de estudiante! quiero que me mantegan, jajajajajajjaa) Y la verdad que es un gran cambio el paar de flojeante (estudiante) a trabajador. así que me tomó tiempo en ajustarme y la verdad no tenía un rato en el que pudiera sentarme y dedicarle un rato al fic.

Sí, lo sé, está corto, pero pues decidí subir una parte de lo que tenía contemplado que sería el noveno capítulo, pues para dar noticias de vida, y avisar que no lo he descontinuado.

Ya sólo me falta el chequeo de lo que será el décimo capítulo, no prometo nada mejor XD, pero trataré de apurarme.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron con sus reviews! Y en verdad perdon por no tener tiempo de contestarles a cada uno individualmente!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Wrong Feeling**

**By Rakime**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Sacó del armario los primeros pantalones y la primera playera que encontró y la lanzó sobre la cama; sinceramente no entendía porqué Bulma se empeñaba en comprarle tanta ropa, si fuera por él, usaría su traje de entrenamiento siempre. Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla que minutos antes había ajustado a su cintura.

Se vistió sin ganas y no pudo evitar bufar cuando su ropa le comprobó que ciertamente había perdido peso. Tenía que recuperar su voraz apetito y dejar de una vez por todas aquella reciente manía de saltarse las comidas. El cuerpo de un saiyajin podría ser muy resistente, pero ante la inanición, bueno, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la planta baja con lentitud, esperando que pasara algo que le impidiera llegar a su destino. Sus pies no se despegaban del suelo, los iba arrastrando, tal pareciera que tuviera problemas en hacer que su cerebro obedeciera sus ordenes de caminar ya que inconscientemente no quería hacerlo.

En cuanto alcanzó las escaleras, su caminar se hizo aún más lento debido a lo que sus oídos percibieron. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿De dónde provenía todo ese bullicio? Siguió el rastro de todo aquel ruido, el cual lo dirigió hasta la entrada del gran jardín trasero que formaba parte de la casa. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente cuando los infrarrojos detectaron su presencia, pero cuando intentaron cerrarse, aquel cuerpo aún seguía ahí, impidiéndoselo, así que volvieron a abrirse un par de veces más.

Se quedó ahí de pie, sin ser capaz de seguir avanzando debido a la repentina oleada de sentimientos que lo golpeó. El lugar estaba atestado, todos los "inútiles" se encontraban ahí. Puso toda su voluntad en recobrar la compostura, no podía quedarse ni un segundo más ahí, porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que sus ojos empezarían a buscarlo de manera inconsciente, y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos.

Se giró y marchó de regreso, encaminándose hacia la cocina, pateando y destruyendo al primer robot que se cruzó en su camino. ¡Maldita Bulma! ¿Por qué siempre le tenía que hacer eso? ¡Le había dicho que sólo era una reunión familiar! ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios estaban todos ahí?! ¡Maldita sea, cómo odiaba que esa mujer le tomara el pelo sólo para lograr que hiciera lo que ella quería! Y por alguna u otra razón siempre tenía que terminar accediendo. ¡Pero esta vez no! Ya no iba a aguantar las estupideces de esa terrícola, porque si mal no recordaba, ella había tenido mucho que ver en su problemática situación.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! ¡¿Por qué destruiste a uno de mis robots?!" – regañó Bulma, ya estaba harta de tener que perder varios prototipos sólo por el mal humor de Vegeta – "Te advertí que si tu destruías algo más en esta casa, yo destruiría tu maldita cámara de gravedad"

"¡Cállate! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que aquellos estúpidos iban a venir también?!"

"¿Qué? ¿Por eso estás enojado?" – preguntó con incredulidad, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo siguiera demostrando tanto desprecio por sus amigos.

"¡Sí!"

"Pero sí te dije"

"¡Claro que no!" – exclamó mientras golpeaba la mesa, la cual emitió un tronido extraño – "¡Tú me dijiste que sólo era una reunión con tu maldita familia!"

"¡Ay Vegeta! Con todo lo que hemos pasado, ya es como si fueran parte de mi familia"

"¡¿Pero que idioteces son esas?!"

"No son idioteces, es la verdad. Prácticamente he crecido con la mayoría de ellos, y muchas veces me han salvado la vida. Los quiero muchísimo, y es por eso que ya son como mi familia"

"¡Idioteces! ¡Yo no pienso permanecer aquí con esos inútiles!" – aclaro el príncipe, gruñendo, y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¡No seas irracional!" – pidió Bulma, agarrando a su pareja del brazo para impedir que se fuera – "¿Qué importan los demás? Lo que importa es que pases el rato con tu hijo, hazlo por él"

"¡No me interesa!" – retiro bruscamente el brazo del alcance de su mujer.

"¡¿Todo esto es por Goku, verdad?!" – chillo Bulma.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero que demonios dices?!" – bufó, pero no pudo evitar que su tono de voz se oyera algo tembloroso.

"Sí, es por él…" – afirmó, hablando más para sí misma – "…sigo sin entender porqué le tienes tanta aberración a Goku, y para serte sincera ya no me interesa, si no me lo quieres explicar es cosa tuya, simplemente ya me cansé de tratar de ayudarte. Pero sea cual sea tu problema con él, no veo porqué nosotros tenemos que pagar por eso, y en especial Trunks"

"¡Mira mujer…!"

"¡Papá! ¡Papá, con que aquí estabas!" – expresó Trunks con entusieasmo, corriendo hacia su padre – "Te vi en la entrada del patio, pero te fuiste enseguida. ¿Por qué? ¿Verdad que no te vas a ir? ¿Verdad que te vas a quedar?" – formuló todas estas preguntas al mismo tiempo que jalaba del brazo a su padre.

"Claro que se va a quedar Trunks" – Bulma se apresuró a contestar.

"¡Que bien! ¡Vamos papá, estamos jugando con…"

"Espera Trunks" – pidió el saiyajin en cuanto su vástago lo empezó a jalar fuera de la cocina – "tengo que…"

Pero no se le ocurrió ninguna mentira lo suficientemente buena y creíble que pudiera convencer a su hijo, sin hacerlo enfadar, de que no podía asistir a la reunión. No quería en lo absoluto permanecer ahí, a tal grado de aborrecer el solo hecho de pensar en que iba a respirar el mismo oxígeno que ese maldito. Sin embargo, tampoco quería desilusionar a Trunks, si de algo se había dado cuenta después de la pelea contra Majin Boo fue de qué tan importante le era su familia. Claro, era algo que nunca admitiría abiertamente.

Salió de la cocina, atravesó el comedor y la sala de estar, su mano derecha muy bien aprisionada entre las manos de su hijo. Se adentraron al patio, y Trunks lo arrastró rápidamente hacia una gran mesa que se hallaba al centro y sobre la cual se encontraban varias cajas con envolturas de papel rotas alrededor.

El joven saiya soltó a su progenitor y comenzó a abrir algunas cajas, sacando varios objetos, la mayoría de ellos eran juguetes. No podía negarlo, estaba feliz y mucho, ésta era la primera vez que su padre se quedaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo, quien sabía cuándo se volvería a presentar una situación así.

Vegeta trató de prestar atención a lo que Trunks decía mientras le enseñaba lo que probablemente eran sus regalos, pero por más que lo intentaba, su mente sólo podía concentrarse en lo que se movía a su alrededor. Sus ojos comenzaron a divagar inconscientemente, Ahí estaba ese pervertido viejo hablando con ese humano idiota que había sido pareja de su mujer; también estaba el fraude de Mr. Satán con la bola rosada de Boo, el namekusei discutía algo con Gohan mientras esa terrícola, que parecía ser su novia, escuchaba atentamente aunque por su expresión era obvio que no comprendía todo.

Respiró con alivio, aparentemente él no estaba ahí.

"Papá, ¿me estas escuchando?" – se quejó Trunks al darse cuenta de que su padre ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

" ¿Qué?... Sí, sí" – contestó sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que le decía – "están interesantes"

"¿Cómo que interesantes? ¡Están espectaculares!"

"Sí Trunks, lo que tú…"

Sintió cómo su corazón se detenía, impidiéndole terminar la frase. Ese ki. Ese ki era de él. Giró su cabeza y lo divisó caminando hacia donde ellos se hallaban. Inmediatamente sintió como si se asfixiara, al parecer el oxigeno que inhalaba no le era suficiente para satisfacer a sus pulmones.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Trunks!" – dijo Goku efusivamente al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una pequeña caja forrada con un papel rojo – "Y perdón por el retraso, pero no encontraba un traje apropiado y Milk se negó a que me presentara con mi traje de entrenamiento"

"¡Gracias Sr. Goku!" – agradeció mientras que sacudía la caja para tratar de hacerse una idea de lo que contenía – "Y no se preocupe, no hace mucho que llegaron los demás"

"Que bien" – respiró con alivio – "Creo que iré a buscar a Milk para decirle que ya llegué, sino…" – e inmediatamente se alejó de ahí.

El príncipe se quedó inmóvil, casi en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que el bastardo de Kakarotto ni siquiera le haya dirigido una mirada? ¿Qué ni siquiera hubiera mostrado ningún indicio de que él se encontraba ahí? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Salió de su corto trance y se reprendió así mismo, eso no tenía porqué importarle en lo más mínimo, al contrario, debería de agradecer a Kamisama por no tener la necesidad de cruzar palabra con él, si su intención era olvidar, que mejor que ignorar y ser ignorado por ese imbécil; pero aún así se sentía un poco disgustado, y sencillamente no entendía el porqué.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bulma anunciara que la comida ya estaba servida. Todos, a excepción de Piccolo y Dende, pasaron a sentarse a una gran mesa que se hallaba a un costado cerca de la puerta, incluso Vegeta, quien de nuevo no se pudo negar cuando su vástago le pidió que se sentara junto a él.

Varios robots desfilaban frente a ellos retirando la docena de platos que se desocupaban en cuestión de minutos y depositaban una docena más llenos de comida, con cinco saiyajins comiendo no era algo inusual la velocidad con la que desaparecían los alimentos. En un principio algunos se les quedaban mirando, principalmente aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a los estómagos sin fondo de esa raza, pero sólo les bastaron algunos minutos para familiarizarse con la situación y rápidamente se concentraron en sus propios platos y en las conversaciones que los envolvían.

Vegeta trataba de mantener su vista fija en el platillo que tenía frente a él, sin mucho éxito. En cuanto perdía la concentración sus ojos empezaban a divagar y se posaban sobre él. Comía como él saiyajin que era, grandes porciones de alimento se adentraban por su boca a gran velocidad mientras se las arreglaba para mantener al mismo tiempo una conversación con ese calvo loco que se había casado con esa estúpida androide; dejo escapar una gran carcajada provocando que el agua que estaba en su boca saliera disparada y empapara la cara de su hijo, éste sólo rió levemente mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta, en cambio su esposa se puso de pie y le reprochó a gritos su falta de educación. Él sólo colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza y se disculpo varias veces con ella, intentando calmarla. La mayoría rió sigilosamente, esas escenas eran tan típicas en las reuniones que ya habían pasado a ser graciosas.

El príncipe empuño loas manos fuertemente por debajo de la mesa, una manera vana de sosegar su ira. No lo entendía, simplemente no podía. ¿Por qué ese bastardo se comportaba así, como si nada? ¿Cómo podía estar ahí sentado tan tranquilamente, riéndose y platicando, teniéndolo a él tan cerca? ¡Después de lo que le había hecho, ¿cómo podía tener el descaro de entrar en su casa y echarle en cara, con su comportamiento tan indiferente, cuan poco importante e insignificante le había sido lo que había hecho?!

Sentía cómo le hervía la sangre, si hubiera visto sus manos en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que las palmas presentaban un tono rojizo amenazando dejar que la sangre corriera si seguía presionándolas con tal fuerza. 'Tranquilízate' se decía a sí mismo, no quería ni imaginar el drama que le armaría Bulma si se le ocurría hacer algo contra Kakarotto, lo menos que necesitaba era aguantar uno de sus ataques de histeria.

"Papá, ¿qué no tienes hambre?" – preguntó con extrañeza Trunks, al ver cómo su padre había dejado de comer.

"¿Qué? No, no" – respondió, agarrando la cuchara y sorbiendo un poco de sopa, sin mucho apetito.

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?" – sabía que su hijo le había estado hablando todo el rato, pero tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no le había prestado la mínima atención.

"¿Qué si vas a jugar con nosotros?"

"¿Jugar?"

"Sí, con Goten, Gohan y conmigo, después de que acabemos de comer" – explicó, con la boca llena de comida.

"No"

"¿Por qué no? Anda papá, sólo un rato, es mi cumpleaños" – suplicó Trunks.

"Ya te dije que no Trunks, eso es cosa de mocosos"

"Pero el Sr. Goku también va a jugar"

"¡Qué no!" – gritó exasperado el príncipe, atrayendo la atención de todos. Sólo bufó cuando sintió que Bulma lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

Un par de horas después se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, un poco alejado de los demás. De buena gana se hubiera retirado ya, pero a pesar de que Trunks había desistido de estar sobre de él por el temor de hacerlo enojar, cada vez que lo veía con la intención de irse, lo interceptaba y le rogaba que se quedara un rato más.

Suspiró perezosamente tratando de tranquilizarse. No podía creerlo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado observándolo. Le era increíble la serenidad con la que ese bastardo se había comportado, hablando amistosamente con cualquiera que le hiciera plática y jugando efusivamente con los mocosos.

Todo el rato había tratado de controlar su temperamento, no sabía de que sería capaz si se dejaba llevar por su ira y lo menos que quería era armar un espectáculo enfrente de todos esos inútiles. Había tomado una decisión, y esta vez la cumpliría.

Cerró los ojos para así tratar de calmar la jaqueca que le comenzaba a aflorar debido al exceso de pensamientos y preocupaciones que llenaban su cabeza. Intentó ignorar las imágenes que lo asechaban cada que hacía esto. Era increíble, pero ya estaba sintiendo algo de sueño a pesar de que no hacía mucho había estado durmiendo. No le dio importancia, hasta sintió que era algo bueno, quizás si dormitaba un poco se le pasaría más rápido el tiempo, esa fiesta comenzaba a parecerle interminable.

* * *

"¡Cuidado papá!" gritaron al mismo tiempo Goten y Trunks, al ver la dirección hacia la cual había salido disparado Goku.

"¡Ahora sí se va a enojar mi papá, Goten!" – dijo exasperado el joven saiyajin – "¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!"

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado tanto" – se disculpó el pequeño Goten.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera supo si en verdad se quedó dormido, sólo supo que fue traído bruscamente hacía la realidad cuando sintió que algo pesado le había caído encima. Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, y tanto su corazón como su respiración cesaron cuando vio quien se encontraba sobre de él. Sus manos se empuñaron y varias venas empezaron a sobresalir de su frente cuando observó su sonrisa estúpida tan característica.

"Lo siento Vegeta, los niños y yo estábamos haciendo un mini torneo, no sabíamos que estabas dormido aquí" – se disculpó, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se puso de pie velozmente, provocando que Goku cayera a un lado. Sin titubear ni por un segundo, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, empujándolo contra el tronco del árbol cerca del cual había estado dormitando hacía sólo unos minutos.

"Vegeta, cálmate, no es para tanto, ya te dije que fue sin querer" – explicó Goku, agarrando con sus dos manos el brazo con el que el príncipe lo sostenía.

"Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves?"

"Tranquilo, ya te dije que…"

"¡¡Cállate!!" – lo interrumpió bruscamente – "¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y actuar tan despreocupadamente después de lo que paso?!" – le demandó, empujándolo aún más contra el árbol.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?"

"¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil! ¡Bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando!"

"No tengo idea.."

"¡Que no te hagas el imbécil!" – gritó Vegeta, lanzándole un golpe a la cara con la mano que mantenía libre.

"¡Auch! ¡Oie, eso dolió!" – se limpió con la mano el delgado hilo de sangre que le comenzó a salir en la comisura de la boca – "¿Por qué me pegas?"

"Papá, ¿qué está pasando?" – preguntó con preocupación Goten al ver la posición en la que se encontraba su padre.

"Papá, no te enojes con el Sr. Goku, no fue su culpa, Goten y yo fuimos los que lo aventamos sin querer" – le explicó Trunks, quien retrocedió ligeramente al ver la mirada que su padre le había dirigido.

"Váyanse de aquí, esto no les incumbe" – les ordenó.

"Pero…"

"¡Que se larguen!" – Vegeta les grito, los jóvenes saiyajin brincaron inconscientemente.

"Vegeta, no te exaltes y ya suéltame, no creo que quieras llamar la atención de Bulma y Milk, ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando nos ven peleando" – dijo Goku, tratando de librarse del agarre del príncipe, sin mucho éxito.

"Tú te callas, ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir así nada más? Voy a arreglar cuentas contigo ahora mismo, te voy a hacer pagar por lo que me obligaste a hacer"

"¿Lo que te obligué a hacer?" – preguntó con un tono un tanto irónico, su ceño fruncido.

"¡Sí! Yo… yo no…" – no pudo terminar la frase, una enorme rabia se apoderaba de ñel con el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido.

"Si mal no recuerdo…" – se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que su cara quedó a la altura del oído de Vegeta – "…a lo último te solté, si hubieras querido, te hubieras podido ir y yo no te hubiera retenido…"

_Continuará…_

* * *

Ha estado un poco largo el capítulo, y la verdad no hubo mucha acción (tal vez por eso me costó trabajo y tardé tanto) per sentí que era necesario escribirlo así.

Espero que les haya agradado.

Perdón si hubo algunas faltas de horrografía, no la chequé muy a fondo porque sino me iba a tardar más. Aparte me urgía actualizarlo, con eso de que se están borrando los fanfics que no hayan sido actualizados en más de un año, no quería correr el riesgo de que eso le pasara a este fanfic.

Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente cap, así que espero no demorarme mucho, pero pues no le sprometo nada, sólo diré que de un año no pasa.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me alientan a seguir adelante n_n


	11. Capitulo 11

**Wrong Feeling**

**By Rakime**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Su estómago rugió por milésima vez, obviamente exigiendo el alimento que desde hace tres días se le era negado. Tenía mucha hambre, no lo podía negar, pero no tenía ánimos de comer, era como si de alguna manera sintiera que no lo merecía, así como tampoco merecía respirar ni mucho menos merecía la oportunidad que el Supremo Kamisama le había dado para revivir. No merecía absolutamente nada, al menos no después de lo que había hecho.

Buscó a tientas con su mano alguna piedrecilla y al encontrarla la lanzó al lago que se abría paso frente a él, ésta salió y entró varias veces del agua antes de quedar olvidada en las profundidades del estanque. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a titilar en el firmamento. Suspiró malhumorado, ya iba siendo hora de regresar a su hogar y eso no le provocaba ningún entusiasmo. Sencillamente no tenía ganas de soportar los constantes intentos de Milk por averiguar porqué se encontraba tan cabizbajo últimamente; agradecía tener una familia que se preocupara por él, pero en esta ocasión preferiría que lo dejaran en paz.

Se echó hacia atrás para así quedar completamente tumbado sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos, llegar unos minutos tarde a la cena no le afectaría en lo absoluto; además, no tenía la intención de probar bocado, así que le daba igual si no llegaba a tiempo.

De un momento a otro empuñó sus manos y golpeó varias veces el suelo, dejándolo considerablemente agrietado y abollado. Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de gritar y expulsar todo su ki de un jalón para ver si así lograba apaciguar un poco la ansiedad, pero sabía que si hacía esto lo más seguro es que Gohan iría a investigar qué pasaba y muy probablemente reanudaría sus interrogantes para ver si en esta ocasión sí lograba sacarle la verdad.

Maldita ansiedad, la odiaba. Nunca la había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando le esperaba un largo camino antes de poder llegar a pelear con algún enemigo, y le daba gracias a Kamisama por esto, porque sinceramente no tenía ni idea de cómo controlar o acallar esta sensación. Ansiedad por no saber qué pensar, qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar ni cómo seguir. Ansiedad por no saber cómo reparar semejante error.

Lo había disfrutado, sin duda alguna su cuerpo lo había disfrutado enormemente. Incluso cuando las pesadillas lo abordaban por la noche su cuerpo reaccionaba, despertando siempre con una fuerte erección.

Al verlo inconsciente, al observar la expresión en su rostro y distinguir los casi imperceptibles rastros de lágrimas que yacían en las comisuras de sus ojos, supo inmediatamente el fatal error que había cometido. Lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y, empapándolo con sus propias lágrimas, le pidió perdón una infinidad de veces, pero evidentemente los oídos de Vegeta nunca lograron decodificar sus palabras.

Cuando estuvo frente a Bulma no fue capaz ni de mirarla a los ojos, a duras penas pudo emitir unas cuantas frases informándole que su entrenamiento se había salido de control para que así quedara justificado el estado del príncipe. En cuanto colocó a Vegeta en su cama huyó rápidamente de ahí, no soportaba seguir viendo la expresión de angustia en la cara de su amiga, no cuando él era el culpable de ella, no cuando la había traicionado tratando de arrebatarle a la fuerza a la persona que más amaba.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad? ¿Cómo había podido ultrajarlo de esa manera tan vil? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimar de esa manera a la persona que supuestamente amaba?

Detuvo su vuelo en seco en alguna parte del mundo y se dejó caer de una altura de más de dos mil metros. En cuanto su cuerpo chocó bruscamente contra el suelo, un grito escapó de su boca, un grito que contenía su dolor, frustración, desamparo y enojo, un grito tan desgarrador que toda criatura viviente de los alrededores huyó con velocidad creyendo que se acercaba una catástrofe. Golpeó varias veces su cabeza contra el piso, quien sea que haya osado a lastimar así a Vegeta debía de ser castigado, tenía que recibir un escarmiento, tenía que sufrir mil veces más que él. Y lamentablemente esa persona, ese agresor, ese maldito desgraciado, había sido él.

Enterró sus uñas en sus brazos, descendiéndolas, tal pareciera que intentará arrancarse la piel. Nunca se perdonaría, nunca podría. Nunca podría aceptar el hecho de haber sido tan débil como para dejar que su cuerpo, su deseo y su excitación lo dominaran. Nunca podría asimilar el hecho de haberlo forzado, de haberlo ultrajado, de haberlo vi… no, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en ese término.

Si nunca fue suyo, ahora había perdido cualquier remota posibilidad de que alguna vez lo fuera.

¿Y ahora que se supone que debería de hacer? ¿Suplicarle de rodillas por su perdón? Está bien que algunas veces llegaba a ser algo ingenuo y no poseía una inteligencia extraordinaria, pero hasta él mismo sabía que esto era una estupidez. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir para excusar su comportamiento? No había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera decirle para que le perdonara.

Seguramente lo aborrecería de una manera inimaginable, y aunque sentía una horrible presión en su pecho con el sólo hecho de pensar en esto, no podía negar que se lo merecía, se merecía su desprecio y él, por mucho que le doliera, lo aceptaría.

Sí, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer, aceptar que había arruinado todo y vivir siempre con la culpa y angustia que sus acciones habían acarreado. Tenía que alejarse definitivamente de él, tenía que dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas, si continuaba buscándolo sólo lograría lastimarlo más, y por consecuente, lastimarse a sí mismo.

Esa era la única solución. Olvidarlo. Sacarlo por completo de su cabeza. Ignorar a toda costa sus sentimientos, y así, tal vez algún día, estos desaparecerían.

* * *

La primera semana fue una tortura, tuvo que luchar contra unos deseos inmensos de ir a la Corporación Capsula; hasta hubo momentos en los que sintió como si su cuerpo se fuera a dividir en dos a causa de que una parte de él quería permanecer donde estaba y otra quería ir inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Vegeta.

La pesadillas lo atormentaban a diario, recordándole con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado, y cuando recobraba la consciencia su frustración y desesperación así como su sentimiento de culpa y enojo se acrecentaban a sobremanera al darse cuenta de cuan endurecido se ponía su miembro al rememorar los hechos. Silenciosamente se dirigía al baño para ocuparse de su excitación, odiándose y sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo por masturbarse pensando en algo que daría su vida por revertir.

La segunda semana no fue mejor, su determinación flaqueaba constantemente durante el día. Más que verlo, sentía la necesidad de saber cómo se encontraba. Quería saber si estaba bien, le rogaba a Kamisama que así fuera, pero no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo; ni siquiera podía percibir su ki, lo que le daba a entender que no había estado entrenando y esto sólo lo dejaba más preocupado, Vegeta nunca dejaba de entrenar por nada. Incluso había espiado las llamadas entre su mujer y Bulma, pero al parecer sus esposos no eran un tema común de conversación, al menos no por teléfono.

Su paciencia había llegado a su fin y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se rindiera y se lanzara a verlo; y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido por la inesperada visita que Trunks le hizo a Goten el fin de semana para jugar un rato con él.

"Ya me tenían cansado mis papas con sus riñas, ya sé que siempre se han peleado, pero llega un momento en que hartan tantos gritos. Mi mamá tiene amenazado a mi papá, no lo va a dejar levantarse hasta que se recupere, pero la verdad es que yo lo veo bien, ha estado en peor estado. Lo que me extraña es que mi papá no se oponga esta vez, creo que lo hace a propósito, porque es obvio que esto enoja más a mi mamá" – escuchó Goku decir a Trunks desde debajo del acantilado donde su hijo y éste platicaban después de una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento.

Entonces estaba bien, y si no había entrenado es porque Bulma no se lo había permitido. Era de esperarse, con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, era normal que la mujer explotara también.

La tercera semana la empezó sintiéndose más tranquilo, las ganas de verlo aún no se habían esfumado, pero el saber que se encontraba bien le ayudaba a controlar su ansías. Tenía que poder, tenía que ponerle fin a esta situación de una vez por todas, y lo estaba logrando, y aunque aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer, al menos sentía que ya había pasado lo peor. O al menos lo creyó así hasta el viernes por la tarde, cuando Trunks les habló por teléfono para invitarlos a su casa al día siguiente para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Milk lo sermoneó durante la cena, hablándole sobre buenos modales y el apropiado comportamiento en reuniones como esa, o eso creyó, porque no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Su mente estaba completamente enfocada en él. ¿Estaría él ahí? Lo dudaba, Vegeta sabría de antemano que él asistiría y seguramente se desaparecería del mapa. Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Y si esta vez Bulma y Trunks lograran convencerlo de que se quedara?

No iría. No podía ir. Hasta ahora había logrado abstenerse, pero si lo veía, si lo tenía frente a él, sabía que su fuerza de voluntad se quebrantaría al instante.

El sábado se fue a entrenar desde temprano y no tenía la intención de regresar hasta en la noche. Estaba seguro de que Milk se iría sin él si no estaba listo a tiempo, esperando que llegara más tarde a la reunión como era su costumbre, pero él no planeaba ir en lo absoluto. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Goten lo fue a buscar para pedirle que no faltara; desde que había revivido su pequeño hijo no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para pasar el tiempo con él y de cierta manera presumirlo ante Trunks, y aunque esto no le molestara, en esta ocasión lo ponía en una encrucijada horrible.

Se decidió a ir, le era imposible negarle algo a sus hijos y más por los remordimientos que tenía por tratarlos tan indiferentemente en estas últimas semanas. Además, había una gran posibilidad de que Vegeta no se encontrara ahí.

Se vistió con uno de los trajes que Milk le había comprado para ocasiones como esa, tardándose mucho en decidir cuál de todos ponerse. A lo último se decidió no por el que más le gustaba, sino por el que menos le desagradaba, sinceramente no entendía porque su mujer armaba tanto drama cuando se vestía con su ropa de entrenamiento. Agarró el regalo que le daría al pequeño Trunks y emprendió camino hacia la Corporación Capsula sobre su nube voladora. Bien podría haber usado la teletransportación para llegar instantáneamente, pero quería retrasar su llegada lo más que pudiera.

Al arribar no percibió su ki así que entró con tranquilidad, sin embargo pudiera ser que lo estuviera ocultando como todos ellos acostumbraban. Se topó con Gohan y éste le recomendó entregar el regalo antes de ir a buscar a su madre, sabía perfectamente que Milk le entretendría regañándolo por la falta de cortesía que mostraba al llegar tarde.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron toda el área en busca de Trunks y su corazón saltó bruscamente al divisarlo y ver con quién se encontraba. Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, más por decisión propia que por reacción a su shock. Unos deseos inmensos de abrazarlo se apoderaron de él, de comprobar por él mismo cómo se encontraba, de postrarse ante él y suplicarle que lo perdonara, pero se contuvo, no quería cometer ningún error y menos frente a todos sus amigos.

Reunió todo el autocontrol posible y avanzó con paso normal hacia Trunks, pidiéndole internamente a Kamisama que le ayudara a no cometer alguna otra estupidez. A unos cuantos centímetros de su objetivo pudo percibir que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia y cuando observó su mirada sintió cómo uno de sus Big Bang Attacks lo hubiera golpeado de lleno.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Trunks!" – le deseó, entregándole velozmente el regalo y haciendo todo lo posible por actuar con normalidad e ignorar a Vegeta - "Y perdón por el retraso, pero no encontraba un traje apropiado y Milk se negó a que me presentara con mi traje de entrenamiento" – y dicho esto escapó con rapidez de ahí, excusándose con que debía de encontrar a su esposa.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol y se recargó contra su tronco, tratando de normalizar su respiración, la cual se había acelerado al sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho.

Su mirada, su reacción y su aspecto le hicieron comprobar lo que temía. Lo que le había hecho sí le había afectado, sí le odiaba. El desprecio, el odio, y la aberración con la cual estaba cargada su mirada lo hirió, pero la pizca de miedo que también logró percibir le provocó una sensación mucho peor, como si algo hubiera aprisionado y oprimido su corazón e intentara extirpárselo lenta y dolorosamente.

Miedo, lo vio con miedo. La única vez que había visto miedo en su mirada fue cuando pelearon contra Freezer, ese repugnante ser que destruyó a toda su raza y lo humilló de la peor manera posible. ¿Eso quería decir que ante sus ojos ahora él era igual que ese infeliz? ¿Así es como lo consideraba ahora?

Ahogó un gemido que intentó escapar de su garganta. No, él no era como Freezer, él era peor.

Trató de recobrar la compostura, de nada le serviría perder el control de sus sentimientos en esos momentos, eso sólo lo pondría más vulnerable y por consiguiente, lo haría más propenso a actuar de manera incorrecta.

¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Irse? No, eso sólo demostraría su cobardía, tenía que afrontar cualquier reacción que Vegeta tuviera, bien merecido se lo tenía. Pero si se quedaba, ¿cómo se supone que debería de actuar?

Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo por completo, la herida de ambos aún se encontraba muy fresca para tratar de arreglar o cobrar venganza, cualquiera de las dos cosas que fuera a suceder.

Todo el rato estuvo tratando de actuar como si nada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el hecho de que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, pero le fue muy difícil hacerlo ya que estaba muy consciente de que el príncipe no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Intentó concentrarse en las conversaciones que le hacían sus amigos, trató de saborear la comida que se llevaba con rapidez a la boca e incluso cometió algunas tonterías a propósito para que Milk lo reprendiera, pero ni así logró sacarlo de su mente ni por un segundo.

Cuando empezó a jugar con su hijo y Trunks se sintió algo aliviado, pues su mente pudo despejarse un poco al no tener la presencia de Vegeta frente a él. Era una pena que su optimismo e ingenuidad muchas veces le hacía olvidar lo cruel que el destino podía ser. ¿De toda el área del lugar, tuvo que ser lanzado precisamente hacía esa dirección cuando Goten y Trunks unieron sus fuerzas para contraatacarlo?

Por una milésima de segundo pensó que había caído sobre alguien más, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que ese alguien era él, se quedó perplejo, perdió toda posibilidad de movimiento y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que se le iba a salir por la boca. Lo vio a los ojos, arrepintiéndose casi instantáneamente, esa mirada lastimaba más cuando era observaba a tan poca distancia.

No titubeó en botarlo a un lado y aprisionarlo violentamente del cuello de su camisa, empujándolo contra el tronco del árbol. Hizo el intento de zafarse, pero no aplicó la suficiente fuerza ni determinación como para lograrlo. Quería estar cerca de él, sólo por un momento más, aunque fuera de esa forma.

Los deseos de abrazarlo, de besarlo y de poseerlo no tardaron en llegar a él y a cada minuto se hacían más fuertes. Ahora sus intentos de liberarse de su agarre sí eran reales, pero Vegeta lo tenía muy bien sujeto y él no se atrevía a aplicar más fuerza, temía lastimarlo más. ¿Por qué demonios no lo soltaba? ¿De verdad pensaba saldar cuentas delante de todos, delante de sus hijos? ¿Pretendía montar un espectáculo siendo que él mismo evitaba llamar la atención siempre? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que en un momento más no sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo si seguía estando tan cerca de él?

"¿Lo que te obligué a hacer?" – se oyó repetir a sí mismo, tratando de entender lo que el príncipe le decía, su mente trabajando en encontrar la manera de escabullirse de ahí.

"¡Sí! Yo… yo no…"

"Si mal no recuerdo a lo último te solté, si hubieras querido, te hubieras podido ir y yo no te hubiera retenido"

Las lanzó, lanzó esas palabras sin saber de dónde habían provenido, las lanzó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

Vegeta lo soltó enseguida, retrocediendo lentamente mientras sus ojos mostraban la ola de confusión y angustia que se expandía en su interior. No perdió el tiempo y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, no queriendo ser testigo del daño que le causarían esas palabras al príncipe.

"Si mal no recuerdo a lo último te solté, si hubieras querido, te hubieras podido ir y yo no te hubiera retenido" sus palabras resonaron en su mente. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¡Le había echado la culpa de lo que había pasado aún sabiendo perfectamente que él era el responsable, que él efectivamente lo había obligado! ¡¿En qué clase de ser tan repugnante capaz de dañar así al alguien más se había convertido?!

Quiso gritar, llorar y hasta morir, pero ninguna reacción se dejó percibir en su ser. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

* * *

Se puso de pie de mala gana y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Por la oscuridad que había era evidente que su familia ya habría terminado de comer y hasta era muy probable que ya se encontraran durmiendo. Su estómago seguía gruñendo con obstinación para ver si así lograba conseguir algo de alimento, pero no se lo daría, porque un ser como él no se merecía nada, un ser tan despreciable como él no se merecía ni vivir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Wow, es la primera vez en años que actualizo tan rápido, hasta yo misma me asombré, jejejejeje.

Nada de acción todavía, pero en verdad quería describir las cosas desde el perspectiva de Goku porque hasta hora me había concentadro mucho en Vegeta. Espero haberlo conservado OC.

Hasta la próxima, espero que no sea dentro de un año XD.

Gracias por sus reviews!


End file.
